Sonic the Hedgehog's Dracula
by Bloodrayne666
Summary: Bram Stoker's Dracula retold, with Sonic the Hedgehog characters. Rated for blood and sexual content. Couplings: SonicXAmy, ShadowXRouge. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Sonic the Hedgehog's**

**Dracula**

_**A disclaimer note from Bloodrayne666:** I was watching the film Bram Stoker's Dracula with Keanu Reeves,__ Anthony Hopkins, Gary Oldman and Winona Ryder and thought it would be interesting to try and write a fan-fiction story of Dracula but with the Sonic the Hedgehog Characters. _

_Many of the Characters from the film have been replaced with the Sonic characters from mainly Sonic X, some from Archie comics and some from Satam, but the only couple of characters which are characters I made up but have the same names in the book are Dracula and Van Helsing. _

_The scene is all set in the Victorian days but set on the Planet Mobius and the city of Mobotropolis, but the bits I added in that are from the book are of course Transylvania and I called it the dark parts of Mobius. _

**Characters**

**Count ****Vlad Dracula- **Black Vampire Bat **(Fan Character)**

**Van Helsing- **Old Silver Fox **(Fan Character)**

**Jonathan Harker**- Sonic the Hedgehog

**Elizabeta / ****Mina Murray**- Amy Rose

**Lucy Westenra**- Rouge the Bat

**Arthur Holmwood**- Shadow the Hedgehog

**Quincey Morris**- Knuckles the Echidna

**Dr Steward Seward**- Espio the Chameleon

**Mr Renfield**- Dr Eggman

**The Three Brides**– Sally Acorn, Bunnie Rabbot, Fiona Fox **(from Archie and Satam)**

**Vampire Lucy's ****child**- Cream the Rabbit.

_Now that all the characters have been set, now draw the curtains, dim the lights, ignite your candles, pour yourself a chalice of blood and relax, let the dark shadows of the un-dead welcome you into a scene of vampiric and bloodthirsty pleasure. _

_With love from your dark and seductive hostess_

Bloodrayne666

xxxx

**Sonic the Hedgehog's Dracula**

**Prologue**

**Mobius**** 1462**

There was war on the Planet. Overlanders of Mobius lead by Scourge the Hedgehog invaded many areas of Mobius and planned to invade the Dark areas beyond their borders threatening all who live there in peace.

A Transylvanian Prince Vlad Dracula, an ebony vampire bat known for his bloodthirsty ways lead 7000 of his homeland men in a bold attack against the enemy of which there were 3000 as a last heroic attempt to save his homeland.

But before he left for the war, his lover Elizabeta, a pink hedgehog notorious for her outstanding beauty and her passionate love for the bloodthirsty prince begged him to return to her, where they would be married and be forever as one. Prince Dracula had promised and he fled to battle determined to come back and marry his love after his Victory against the Overlanders.

When Prince Dracula led his surprise attack, the Overlanders were easily defeated by his ferocious fighting and his vengeance was swift and merciless, soon after a long and fierce battle the whole battle field was filled with impaled Overlanders on stakes with rivers of blood that ran through the disturbed dirt and grass.

But even in the midst of Victory for a holy cause, there can be a loss. As Dracula was thanking his lord for victory a terrible vibe rushed to him and the squawking from the vultures overhead that were feasting on the impaled bodies began to get louder. "Elizabeta?" the Prince had a terrible vibe that something had happened to his beloved lady.

He rode back to the castle as fast as lighting and burst through the castle church, where he was greeted with a horrific sight. There on the alter was his lady, the beautiful pink hedgehog laying so still and cold, but so beautiful.

"Elizabeta!" screamed the Prince kneeling at her side and pulling her head close to his heaving chest, crying his eyes out. The bishop then walked up to Dracula, he held up a piece of parchment, "a message came on the shaft of an Overlanders arrow" he looked at the dead hedgehog.

"It reported you were killed" said the bishop sadly, "we…could not stop her, her last words were to you my Lord" he gave Dracula a piece of other parchment where it said the words in beautiful but tearful handwriting: _**My Prince is Dead, All is lost without him, may God unite us in heaven!**_

Dracula then looked up furious, "Is this my reward!?!" he growled, he then stood up and pushed over making the holy water flow "Is that what I get for defending God's church and my people!?!" he shouted. He turned to the Bishops angrily. "Sacrilege!" shouted the bishop "do not turn your back on Christ! He has chosen you to punish injustice!"

The angered and grief stricken prince grabbed the Bishop's arm in a tight and fierce grip, "I renounce God!" he screamed "and all you hypocrites that feed off him!" he then lifted his sword "if my beloved Elizabeta burns in Hell…!" he struck the giant cross on the alter "so shall I!"

As he struck the cross, Blood began to pour in great rivers from the cut it made down the alter and around his dead love and around his feet, he took his bloodstained hand and licked it, tasting the blood, "the Blood is life!" he declared "and it shall be mine!" he then stood and let out a cry as the blood filled the church and around his feet and his dead love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sonic the Hedgehog's Dracula**

**Chapter One**

**Mobius 1879**

Sonic stared out of the window of the train; he wrapped his black coat tighter around himself. The noise of the train filled his ears and his feet jugged about with restlessness.

He had been bought the ticket for the train to take him to the heart of the darkest parts of Mobius, Transylvania, he wished he could have run there, after all he could go faster than the train being able to run faster than the speed of sound, his hands fiddled with a letter he held in his hands.

He had not long since left his home and his beloved fiancée Amy Rose to complete a business trip, he wished he didn't have to go, but if he did this business with the man he was meeting, he would come home, a rich business-man and marry her as soon as he returned. As he continued to stare out of the window, his thoughts became littered with images of her beautiful face and their last meeting before he left:

_**Flashback**_

Amy Rose sat in the study of her friend Rouge the Bat's mansion reading and writing her thoughts down in her diary, thinking of her fiancée, she was hoping that when he and Sonic were married, that she would be able to be useful to him, she thought if she could stenograph well enough, she could take down he wanted to say and write it out on the typewriter at which she was practicing very hard.

She was staying with her friend Rouge whilst Sonic was working, before she went away to stay with Rouge, Sonic had said that he was worried about her staying with Rouge because she was a rich woman who was surrounded by wealth and privalages and Sonic thought that after staying with her she would not feel acustomed to the humble life of a clerk and law firm, but she and Rouge had been friends since they children and Rouge had never minded that she was a humble school mistress.

"Amy" then a female voice interrupted her thoughts, Amy looked up in shock, then she saw the smiling face of a beautiful young white bat in a lavender dress. "Why does Sonic make you work so hard when there's more to life, my dear Amy?" she asked with a cheeky grin. "Rouge" scolded Amy "you shouldn't talk about Sonic in that way, there is more to marriage than carnal pleasures!" as she turned to face her friend, she knocked a book off the table and it fell on the floor.

As the book hit the floor, it opened looking a karma sutra position, Amy blushed when she saw it, Rouge unfourtunatly saw it and she twirled over to Amy mockingly, "so I see!" she said kneeling down next to her friend and snatching the book laughing before Amy could grab it "much, much more!" she looked Amy and continued to smile with a mischeivous tinkle in her beautiful aqua eyes. "Oh Rouge!" cried Amy staring at the picture "can a man and a woman really do that?" "I did" smirked Rouge "only last night" Amy blushed and shook her head "no! You liar!" she laughed "I did!" said Rouge "in my dreams! Sonic measures up doesn't he?"

Amy blushed again,"you can tell Rouge!" said Rouge with a giggle pulling her friend up on the chaise louge "we've kissed that's all" said Amy, she began to fiddle with her pink dress, "sometimes when I try to bring him closer he gets shy and says goodnight, he thinks he's too poor to marry me" she looked up at Rouge again "you're the one with men falling at your feet" Rouge smiled and flicked her white hair over her shoulders "but not just one man asked me to marry him! I'm now 20 and almost a hag!" the two girls began to laugh.

"Miss Amy?" Amy and Rouge looked up to see the butler, a large green and brown toad wearing a black suit and white gloves standing in the room by the door. "There's a Mr Sonic the Hedgehog waiting in the garden to see you" Amy smiled in excitement then stood up and ran towards the door.

When she reached the garden, she saw her fiancée standing in the garden grinning from ear to ear, "Sonic!" she cried in happiness running over to him to hug him "what are you doing here?" Sonic grabbed her and swung her about "success Amy" he said "success!" Amy looked up at him "what are you saying my love?" she asked.

"My superior, Dr Eggman, has finally lost his evil and greedy mind, and I have been promoted in his place! We can be married as soon as I return!" Amy cried out his joy and hugged him, then she broke away quickly "return? From where?" her green eyes went wide with worry. "I'm off to the dark parts of Mobius, some foreign Count is acquiring property around the city and I am being sent to close the transactions"

"Will you come back?" asked Amy anxiously as she cupped his face with her hands, "I will return my pink rose" said Sonic kissing her on the nose, "I will always return to you, I must dash" he said looking at his watch "do not worry, I will write" Amy threw her arms around him. "Sonic I love you" she whispered as her lips edged closer to Sonic's "and I love you my darling Amy" whispered Sonic as they lip-locked in a passionate sweet kiss.

_**End Flashback**_

Sonic stared into space and smiled remembering that last sweet kiss he shared with his wife-to-be, he then snapped out of his thoughts and looked back down at the letter. He had read it before he had got on the train, but now his instincts made him read it again:

_**My friend, **_

_**Welcome to the Dark parts of Mobius, I am anxiously expecting you; At the Skull Crossroads my carriage will come and bring you here to me. I trust your journey has been a happy one and that you will enjoy your stay in my beautiful land.**_

_**Your Friend**_

_**D**_

Sonic looked up from the letter and leaned back in his seat and continued to stare out of the window and think of his beloved Amy, hoping that he would return soon to the city and marry her.

Soon Sonic arrived at his destination _**(Transylvania)**_ where a carriage stood waiting for him, he climbed inside the carriage, inside were a couple of gypsies, an old white dog that had a veil covering her face, and a young black cat that was draped in purple robes and gold jewellery.

Sonic smiled at them nervously and pulled a photo of Amy out of his coat pocket, he began to stare and admire it, think of his beloved back home. "At last" he thought "tonight I shall meet the count where I can complete my business with him quickly and then return to my beloved Amy"

Whilst he was lost in his thoughts, he felt the carriage suddenly stop, he looked at the gypsies who just stared at him, he pulled his pocket watch out of his coat; "we've stopped! But we are early!" he looked out of the window and saw where he was supposed to meet the carriage to go to the Count's residence.

He stood up, got out and was just about to walk away from the carriage when the black cat grabbed his sleeve, Sonic turned shocked to the cat that grabbed his hand and placed a crucifix into it. "Take this!" she said in a horse whispery voice "for the dead travel fast!"

Sonic didn't have the time to say thank you as the coach door slammed shut and the carriage galloped away in an instant into the fog. Soon Sonic was standing there in the cold staring at the area around him. It was really dark, foggy and cold and he could hear wolves howling, it made him feel a little nervous.

Soon he heard the sound of galloping hooves and a large black coach appeared that was pulled by four large black horses. The coach then stopped and Sonic nervously walked up. "Good Evening sir" he said boldly to the cloaked coachman "I am…" he began, but before he could finish he was grabbed by the collar by the coachman's large clawed hand and was thrown into the coach.

As soon as he was in the coach started off again. Sonic rubbed his neck confused, he felt a little sick as the coach bumped and jumped about over the rocky roads, he dared to look out of the window and he saw they were driving over a rocky cliff where the land was miles below. He pulled himself back in and hugged himself tighter in fear.

Soon the coach slowed and Sonic looked out of the window again to see them pass through some large black gates and a huge dark scary looking castle ahead of them. "Castle Dracula" he heard the coachman announce in a hissing voice. Then the Door opened and Sonic felt a hand grab his collar again and throw him out of the coach.

Sonic rubbed his neck and looked behind him, as he did he saw the coach galloping away back into the misty night. He then turned to the castle and began to walk towards the door; he shivered as the cold air blew around him. As he walked up to the door he stared at the scary shadows on the stone walls he then knocked on the door nervously and waited for his host to come to the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

Back in Mobotropolis Amy and Rouge were at Rouge's mansion enjoying themselves at a party, Rouge was chatting excitedly to Amy about who she was going to marry, she had planned to be married in the autumn and she had planned out what she was going to wear as a wedding dress and how she wanted her house arranged, but the one thing she hadn't decided was who she was going to marry.

Amy rolled her eyes as she watched her friend get all excited "oh Amy dear, I don't know what to do with myself! I think I'm going to have three men propose marriage to me!" cried Rouge excitedly "Oh won't it be wonderful! Loved by three men!" she looked over her shoulder towards a tall handsome and strong looking red echidna with long red spines and dreadlocks.

"Look!" cried Rouge, "that's the guardian of the Master Emerald on Angel Island, Knuckles the Echidna!" Amy stared at the Echidna dressed in a brown suit and a red waist-jacket under his coat and also wearing a wide brimmed brown leather hat "he's so young and fresh!" said Rouge "like a stallion between my legs!" Amy gasped at her friend "you are positively crude!" she said.

Rouge turned to Amy "I know just what men desire!" she grinned "watch!" she tossed her white hair over her shoulders and walked up to the echidna, she smiled a seductive smile and began to sway her hips, the echidna looked up at her and his violet eyes went wide. "Oh Knuckles!" she said, "Rouge" said the echidna lifting her hand to kiss it "you my child are as fresh as the spring rain!" Rouge then looked down eyeing the large sword on the echidna's belt "Please let me touch it!"

Knuckles smiled at Rouge and held up the sword for her "tell me echidna" said Rouge "is this what all you guardians carry when protecting such a large jewel?" her eyes fluttered at him. "Indeed Miss Rouge" said Knuckles "you are so very sweet and dear…" he sat down on the Chaise lounge with her, then they began flirting.

Just then the butler made another announcement as another guest arrived, an equally handsome purple chameleon. When Amy saw the Chameleon she recognised him, "Espio" she thought "a wonderful doctor, and a ninja, he has a immense mental institution which hold's Sonic's former boss all under his own care!"

"Espio the Chameleon" said the butler, Rouge looked up from Knuckles to see the Chameleon who smiled at her and stood in a strong stance "Espio! Oceans of love! Millions of kisses!" she walked over to him, Espio began to move over to her but ended up tripping over his own feet, making some of the guest's chuckle. "Oh dear my poor little baby!" cried Rouge "come over here! Let me kiss it better! My poor little doctor, that naughty rug!" she put him on the chaise lounge next to Knuckles. My poor little blossom, poor little doctor!" Rouge continued to coo as Espio smiled bathed in the beautiful white bat's presence.

Just then the butler made one other announcement "Shadow the Hedgehog!" nearly everyone stopped talking when they heard that name, and some people gasped when they saw a beautiful yet tough black hedgehog with red stripes on his quills dressed in a black suit with long coat-tails appear from behind the butler.

Rouge's eyes popped open when she saw Shadow, so did Amy's "Shadow the Hedgehog!" she thought "he is everything Rouge requires in a husband! Educated! Well dressed, very wealthy, not to mention extremely handsome!" she then looked at the Red Echidna, the purple chameleon and the black and red hedgehog. "It seems that all three men have fallen in love with the same girl!"

Shadow then walked up to Rouge smirking, then he lifted her delicate hand and kissed it smirking in an evil way, "Rouge my angel" he said in a seductive voice. Rouge giggled and eyed him with great interest, then he walked behind her and began kissing her behind her neck making her moan. The other two men looked jealous.

Espio then stood up and picked up Knuckles's brown hat which was a bit crushed as he had been sitting on it, "I'm sorry about your hat!" he said sheepishly giving it to the red echidna who looked like smoke was about to come out of his ears.

Amy looked at Rouge in a disapproving way, "Rouge says woman can't afford to marry for love these days" she thought "she seems to be happy with a man if he has riches and charm and good looks" Rouge then began to fiddle with her neck, "oh dear" she said fluttering her eyelashes at Shadow "I've lost my pendant" she then looked at all of the men "who will be a dear and help me look for it?"

Immediately all the men began to look for the pendent, Shadow looked around and then picked up a silver necklace, then handed it to Rouge with a smirk, Rouge thanked him and then began to run her hand under his chin in a seductive way. Amy continued to look at them and her thoughts came back to her "as far as I'm concerned"; she thought "happiness for me can only be found through…true love"

Meanwhile, Sonic had been waiting in the dark doorway of the castle wondering if anyone was going to answer the door when suddenly the door opened with a loud creak and a tall strong and fierce looking black bat with long shiny black hair and large strong bat wings appeared in the doorway.

"Welcome to my house" he said "enter freely of your own will, and leave some of the happiness you bring" "Count Dracula?" questioned Sonic nervously looking at the tall black bat clothed head to toe in black robes that trailed on the floor. "I am Dracula" said the bat "do come in my blue friend, the air is cold and you are in need of eat and rest" Sonic nodded in agreement and came in through the door.

"You must tell me" said Dracula "of the properties you have procured for me" Sonic looked up at the Count and spoke "there is a place on the old town area of Mobotropolis" he said "the house there is quite large and of all periods back, about back to medieval times"

"Excellent" said Dracula he walked through the house as he talked, Sonic followed him eyeing him curiously as he talked and stared at the areas of the house around him, it was very different from his home back in Mobotropolis. It was very big and grand, with gargoyle statues on the walls and arched stone windows, He followed the tall black bat up the stairs to the dining room where he soon found himself having a full hearty meal after such a long journey.

"You will, I trust excuse me that I'm not joining you?" said Dracula "I have already dined and I do not sup" Sonic nodded understanding the black bat, he picked up his silver chalice that held red wine, "This Chalice seems very old" he said studying the décor on it and outlining it with his white gloved finger. "Such an exquisite piece" he then put the chalice down and then looked up at an oil painting of a young black bat that looked very much like the Count.

"An ancestor?" he asked, the Count nodded "I see the resemblance" The Count then began to talk, "The Order of Dracul, meaning the Dragon" he said "an ancient society pledging my forefathers to defend the church against all enemies of Christ, alas the relationship was not entirely successful"

Sonic began to chuckle nervously; the black bat then grabbed Sonic by the throat "It is no laughing matter!" Dracula growled "we Dracula's have a right to be proud" he then let go of him, Sonic rubbed his throat and recoiled a bit in fright, "What devil or witch was ever so great as Attila, whose blood flows in these veins?" the Count then calmed down and spoke more softly.

"Blood is too precious a thing in these times, the warlike days is over. The victories of my great race are but a tale to be told, I am alas, the last of my kind" Sonic stood up and bowed to the Count apologetically "I have offended you Count" he said "forgive my ignorance", "Oh no my good son" said Dracula "forgive me for I am not used to having many guests and hearing humour, and my heart is weary with many years of mourning"

Sonic stared at the Count, "I do so long to walk through the crowded and vibrant city of Mobotropolis" he then smiled, Sonic felt a bit scared, his red eyes seemed to glow and his teeth seemed longer and sharp as his smile got wider. "I so wish to be in the midst of the whirl and rush of your kind, and share it's life, it's changes, it's death"

Sonic tried to smile despite the fact he was very nervous of the Count. Dracula then moved a little closer to him, his red eyes scanned him all over, "your firm writes highly of your talents, that you are a man of good taste, they say you are a worthy substitute to your previous employer Dr Eggman"

"Count" said Sonic "I wish to ask you, why ten houses in such precise locations around Mobotropolis?" he then jumped surprised as he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned and saw the Count behind him "Is it your aim to raise the market value?" he said in a shaky voice, how did the bat get behind him so quickly?

The black Bat smirked, "very wise my son" he smirked leaning forward onto the table. Sonic looked at his clawed Black Hand and the shadow that followed, then the shadow knocked over a pot of ink.

Sonic nearly jumped back in surprise, did the shadow just knock it over? That wasn't possible! Was it? Dracula then spotted the picture of Amy next to the papers and letters Sonic had set on the table "Do you believe in destiny?" he said. Sonic blinked looked confused.

"…That even the powers of time can be altered for a single purpose?" "L...L…Like what?" asked Sonic not taking his eyes off the Count. Dracula then picked up the photograph and looked at it with admiration. "The luckiest man who walks this earth is the one who finds…true love"

"Ah!" said Sonic with an uncomfortable chuckle "you've found Amy! She is in Mobotropolis, we are to be married as soon as I return" he then looked at the Count who didn't take his eyes off the beautiful picture. "Are…you…married Count?" he asked. The Count looked up at Sonic.

"I was married…years ago my son" he said sadly "but she died" "I'm very sorry" said Sonic feeling sorry for him "she was fortunate, my life at its best is a misery" Sonic looked at the photo of Amy and then at the Count. "No doubt your Amy will make a devoted wife and you a faithful husband"

He placed the photo into Sonic's hand, "write now, my son, to your firm, and to any loved ones, and say that it please you to stay with me until a month from now" "A month?" said Sonic, his eyes popped open. "Why yes my son" said the Count, "you have much to tell me about Mobotropolis and other interests I may wish to pursue, I take no refusal" Dracula the growled at Sonic, his red eyes glowed again.

"Er…ok, sir, I…I mean Count" stammered Sonic "as you wish" the Count smiled "now my young sir, you must be tired, come, I will show you to your room" Sonic nodded, he was tired especially after his long journey. The Count lead him up many flights of stairs, all the way Sonic kept staring at the gothic architecture and gargoyles that hung from the walls.

"Here you may sleep young man" said the Count opening the door for Sonic, "thank you Count" said Sonic, he walked through the door, then he turned to say goodnight, but the count had gone. Sonic rubbed his chin; he decided to have a quick shave before he went to sleep.

He unpacked his briefcase and found his shaving blade, he then walked over to the mirror and poured some water into the water bowl provided; he then splashed his face and began to shave under his chin trying hard not to shave any of his blue fur around his muzzle.

As he was shaving he felt a hand on his shoulder, he jumped and the blade sliced his neck, Sonic yelped in pain and looked behind him to see the black bat. "Take care how you cut yourself…" he said, his voice was a snarl, "it might be more dangerous than you think" Sonic turned to look back at the mirror, where he could only see himself!

"What the…!" Sonic cried, but suddenly a large black clawed hand struck the mirror to tiny shards, "A foul bauble of a man's vanity!"he heard Dracula's voice snarl, Dracula then snatched the razor away from him, "perhaps you should grow a beard" he smiled; he looked at the bloodstained blade and licked the blood off it.

He then turned back to the surprised blue hedgehog, "ah the letters I requested" he saw some papers that Sonic had on the dressing table and picked them up. Dracula smiled; he then walked up behind Sonic and began to run the blade up and down his throat.

"Should you leave these rooms, you will not by any chance sleep in any other part of the castle; it is old and has many memories, be warned" he continued to run the blade up and down Sonic's throat. "I…I…I'm sure I understand" said Sonic nervously. Dracula then caught sight of the crucifix around Sonic's neck; he snarled and recoiled back, his red eyes glowing.

"Do not put faith in such trinkets of deceit!" the black bat snarled his eyes continued to glow, "we are in Transylvania, and not Mobotropolis, our ways are not your ways, and there shall be to you many strange things" he then smirked at Sonic. "I have seen many strange things already…" growled Sonic rubbing his neck.

He then heard some eerie howling and growls and snarling from the wolves outside, "Ahh!" said the Count smiling "listen to them" he walked towards the window and sighed in pleasure, "the children of the night, what sweet music they make!" "MUSIC!" cried Sonic in disgust "THOSE ANIMALS!" he bit his lip.

The Count turned to him still smirking and his red eyes glowing, "Ah…" he said walking towards the door still smiling, "you Mobians of Mobotropolis cannot enter into the feelings of the hunter" Sonic looked over his shoulder at the window where the howling continued, he then turned to see that the Count had disappeared.

But before he could ask what was going on, the door shut and a clicking was heard, of the door locking, Sonic gulped, this was getting all too weird. He walked back to the Window and he saw someone at the window opposite, he leaned out and he saw…the black bat!

His breath then caught in his throat as he saw the bat begin to crawl out of the window and down the wall of the castle! Sonic started breathing heavily as he watched the bat crawl down the wall and into the darkness. "What kind of Mobian is this?" he questioned himself "or what creature is in the form of a Mobian?"

He walked over to his bed and lay down trying to get the image out of his head. He found the picture of Amy amongst the papers and held it close to his heaving chest. "The sooner this month is over the better!" he thought "and then I can return to you, my beloved Amy" he then laid his head on the pillow, his thoughts played around in his mind untill he eventually went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**

Meanwhile in the Mental Institution of Mobius, Dr Eggman the former solicitor and boss of Sonic the hedgehog sat in his padded cell every so often grabbing flies and stuffing them into his mouth.

Espio the Chameleon had been analysing him for a while and wondered why he had a strange hunger for life in any form. Espio took a deep breath and stepped into Dr Eggman's cell. "…and how are we today Dr Eggman?" he asked trying to be cheerful. Dr Eggman looked up and held up a struggling spider in his dirty fingers.

"You diet I must say" said Espio "is really disgusting!" Dr Eggman looked up at Espio, "It is perfectly nutritious Espio" smirked the crazy man with the ginger moustache. "Each life I ingest gives life back to me! The spiders in the flies…" "And the birds?" asked Espio as he saw a tiny bird that had gotten into the cell fly around over their heads. "The birds…" said Eggman. "Something larger perhaps?" said Espio.

"A kitten!" cried Eggman "a nice little, sleek, playful kitten! One that I can teach and feed!" "Wouldn't you rather have a cat?" asked Espio, "YES!" cried Eggman, "A big fat cat! My salvation depends on it!" "Your…Salvation?" questioned Espio leaning forward to analyse Eggman more.

"Lives!" cried Eggman "I need lives! For the master!" Espio felt his heart leap to his throat when he heard that, "master?" he asked "what master?" Eggman stood up and laughed manically, "yes! The master!" he cried "he will come! He has promised to make me immortal!"

"How?" demanded the confused Chameleon, Eggman then jumped on him and grabbed him pulling this throat towards his mouth, Espio cried out in alarm and two men wearing masks ran over and pulled Eggman off kicking and screaming. "The Blood if the life!" screamed Eggman. He kicked and struggled against the guards "the blood is the life!"

Espio backed away from him rubbing his neck and breathing heavily, he began to walk back to his office muttering; all the while the cries and shouts from the other people in the asylum filled his ears and his brain. He turned to see Eggman being thrown against the wall by the guards and the guards locking the cell.

Meanwhile back in Transylvania, Sonic was picking at the lock on the door of his room. As she picked at it he muttered to himself. "You will not by any means sleep in any other part of the castle" he muttered "yeah right!"

He continued to pick at the lock, "that old bat's not making me stay here, I'll go mental! This creepy place is already overpowering me!" he picked it many times until finally he heard a clicking sound "piece of cake!" he grinned. He then picked up a candle and began to walk out of the room.

"I'm sure it would not hurt to go exploring" he thought as he began to walk down the winding staircase. As he walked, he trod silently and carefully and looked over his shoulder every five minutes as if expecting to be pounced upon any second. Sonic's thoughts then came back to him. "The Count also said that I would see many strange things" he thought "as if I haven't seen enough"

He thought back to the strange coach that brought him to the castle, he thought of the gypsies that gave him the crucifix saying it would protect him. He then thought of when he heard the wolves howling outside, it made him really nervous, not that the castle and the Count himself was making him nervous enough. He then heard some squeaking above his head; he looked up to see some rats walking upside down on the ceiling!

Sonic cried out in shock and he stepped away from them with his eyes still fixed on them until his back bumped against another wooden door. He looked behind him and saw it, curious he tried the lock. When it didn't open, he threw himself against the door and it opened.

When he got inside he gasped, it was beautiful, there was a huge floor bed about five times as big as his bed in his room with veils and canopies hanging above it and silken blankets and pillows scattered over it. A strong smell of exotic perfumes filled the room and his nose making him feel woozy.

"Wow!" he thought "here some lady must have received the count's pleasure!" he looked around the room and saw a cabinet that held small bottles and trinkets, he put the candle down on a small table and walked over to it. He picked up one of the bottles, and held it up.

"Gosh!" he thought "I wonder if I could find any of these going spare to bring home to Amy, maybe Rouge would like one?" he opened the bottle to sniff the perfume, but as he did the perfume began to fall upwards instead of downwards. Sonic's eyes widened in surprise.

Just then he heard a voice, a ladies voice, so soft and smooth as silk, "Sonic…" said the voice "come to me…come and lie in my arms" Sonic's ears pricked up, "Amy?" he whispered "Come to me Sonic…" the voice called again, "come and hold me…" Sonic put the perfume back on the table and began to walk over to the bed; it seemed that was where the voice was coming from

"Come to me my love…" came the voice again "lay with me…lie into my arms" Sonic felt so woozy, he felt his body take him to the bed; "lay down…" came the voice, "come and lie with me…" Sonic sat down on the bed, it felt so soft. "Go on…" whispered the voice "lay back Sonic…"

Sonic lay back a little, overpowered by the seductive scent and the voice that sounded like his beloved Amy. Then suddenly the sheets by his legs began to move and a beautiful ground squirrel appeared, she was wearing a jewelled headdress in her long auburn hair and her chest was completely naked. Her striking blue eyes seemed to hypnotise Sonic and her hands moved all over his legs and near to where his crotch was.

Sonic couldn't resist, he moaned in pleasure and lay back on the bed, his quills scratched against the silk sheets and blankets as he lowered his head. Then suddenly next to him a rabbit with long blonde hair, and a jewelled crown in her hair and also with a naked chest like the ground squirrel appeared, she rolled over and began to run her hands up and down his chest and nuzzled his head making him moan more.

The ground squirrel then crawled onto him; Sonic felt her warm body against his. He moaned more; he then heard and felt her purring like a cat as she got closer to his face. Her hands then ripped open his shirt exposing his chest; she then caught sight of the crucifix.

She hissed and her eyes glowed red, then the crucifix melted away, she then pressed her mouth against Sonic's throat, then Sonic felt her sharp teeth fasten on his throat, he let out a loud moan as she began to lick and kiss him there. As she did she ripped off more of his clothing with her nails, slicing through the buttons like butter, exposing his chest and stomach.

Sonic then saw another woman appear, this time it was a flame red fox with shiny brown hair, and she had some snakes in her hair, along with a bronze hand-band, she too was naked on the chest area. She lowered herself down to his lower region and began unbuttoning his trousers.

Sonic shut his eyes and writhed in pleasure as the three woman kissed, and licked him all over, the rabbit then took his am and began to sink her teeth into him draining some of his blood, the ground squirrel then placed her mouth onto his chest and began to kiss, suckle and bite, Sonic moaned "yes…yes!" he cried as his orgasm took over.

Then the fox smiled wickedly and fastened her fangs into his erection, Sonic sat up and screamed out in pleasure mixed with slight pain, the rabbit and ground squirrel forced him back onto the bed and continued to caress him and continue to sink their teeth into him. Soon they all moved up to his face and began to kiss him passionately.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HIM!" screamed a voice, the woman looked up and screamed as Dracula appeared in a fit of rage, his large strong wings open on his back and his eyes glowing red like fire "WHEN I HAVE FORBIDDON IT!" he grabbed a hold of the Rabbit and threw her to the other side of the room.

The fox and ground squirrel snarled and backed away from the black bat. "THIS MAN IS MINE!" he snarled at the women, "you…!" cried the ground squirrel "you…yourself never loved! You never love!" "Yes…" said Dracula, he voice softening "I too, can love…" he then turned to the women, "…and I shall love again" he then smiled.

The women then crawled up to him and began pulling on his robes and whimpering softly, "Are we to have nothing tonight?" they moaned, Dracula then smiled and pulled from his robes a whimpering field-mouse infant. Sonic felt sick, Dracula then handed the women the baby and they began making pleasurable sounds, then came the suckling noise again.

Sonic then realised, they were feeding off a child! He began to scream in disgust and fear realising what the woman had just done to him. Dracula then smiled at Sonic and then at the woman who were feasting on the child. "I promise, when I am done with him, you may kiss him at your own will" Sonic shook his head, screaming and yelling in disgust and terror. Dracula stared at him and continued to laugh evilly.

Meanwhile in Mobotropolis at the mansion, Amy was reading a letter from Sonic that had just arrived:

_**My Dearest Amy**_

_**All is well here; the count has insisted I remain with him for a month in Transylvania to tutor him in the Mobian custom. I have nothing else to tell you, except that…I love you.**_

_**Your Sonic.**_

Amy clasped the letter close to her chest, against her beating heart, her thoughts began to litter her head, "I have only received a few hurried lines from my beloved Sonic in weeks and I am uneasy about him, I'm also worried about Rouge, she has taken lately to her old habit of walking in her sleep, as she did when we were children"

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Rouge's excited voice, "I LOVE HIM! I LOVE HIM" she then saw the white bat running up to her, her lavender dress flowing behind her, "Oh Amy! It's so wonderful! I love him! And I've said yes!" Amy stood up facing her friend "Oh Rouge finally! Let me guess! It's the guardian isn't it! That strong red echidna!" "Oh no! My dear Amy!" said Rouge excitedly "to my dear number three! SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG! The Ultimate Life Form and you are to be my maid of honour!"

"I'm honoured!" said Amy in confusion "but I thought you loved that Guardian of the Master Emerald!" "Oh Amy I do!" said Rouge, she then tossed her hair over her shoulders, "and I shall continue to love him! Whenever and wherever he wants me to! And Espio and Chameleon too! My brilliant Espio! My number two!"

"ROUGE!" cried Amy "you can't marry all three!" "Why not?" asked Rouge in an excited voice "Why can't a girl marry as many men as want her?" she then noticed her friend wasn't as excited as she should be "Amy" she said "this is the most exciting day of my life and you do not seem to care!"

"Oh my dear Rouge!" said Amy "I am so happy for you, I couldn't be even more happier for you! It's just that, I'm terribly worried about Sonic, his letter seems so unnatural! Not like him at all!" Rouge looked at her friend sypetheticly, "oh don't worry..." she began. Suddenly a flash of lighting split the sky followed by a loud crack of thunder and then the rain began to pour drawing Amy away from the letter.

"It's raining!" cried Rouge standing up, she began to twirl about in the downpour, not minding that her dress and hair were getting drenched, "Oh Amy! Look at us! What if Shadow and Sonic saw us like this! She began to run around in the downpour. Amy then stood up and chased after her. Soon they were singing and dancing together in the rain and running through the garden maze, like they did when they were children.

Back in Transylvania Sonic had spent days trying to plan his escape, he had not seen the Count in daylight, he had thought, "does the count sleep when others wake?" so he planned to escape when the sun rose, and then he would run as far away as possible.

One day when the sun was high in the Transylvanian sky Sonic climbed out of one of the open windows of the castle, he looked down at the horizon below and realised what a long way down it was! Sonic felt the breath catch in his throat, it was a long way down to the moat far below.

Sonic tried to pull himself together and shake the image of what was below out of his head, he tried to concentrate on his plan of action, "if the Count sleeps by daylight" he thought, "I could find him and kill him!" he began to shimmy along the stone wall holding onto the vines.

"And when I do" thought Sonic "I will find a way out of this dreadful place, and flee back to Mobotropolis, and back to my beloved Amy" he then thought grimly "but if I fail, goodbye Amy" as soon as he thought that the vine he was holding snapped and he began to fall!

But luckily, there was a fountain below him filled with water that saved him from a grim fate, Sonic panicked a bit thinking it was the moat, then he realised when he sat up that it was just a fountain. Sonic pulled himself out of the fountain and onto the dusty floor.

When he sat up he realised he must be in the undergrounds of the castle, he stood up and looked around shaking the water out of his quills, but then what he saw chilled him to the bone and made him feel sick to the stomach.

All around where large wooden spikes, and on them were skeletons of people who had been impaled on them, some of them were upside down and some were upright, Sonic put his hand over his mouth and began to gag. Some the skeletons had their mouths open, it must have been a most painful way to die!

Sonic then walked a little further trying not to look at the horrific sights around him, he then saw something shining in the little light that had found its way into the dark caves. He walked over to take a look, then he saw some gold coins. Curious he picked one up to have a look.

On the coin was a picture of a bat that was a resemblance to the Count, and the words read **Vlad Dracul**, Sonic looked up to think when suddenly a noise brought him back to his senses. He looked behind him and heard some gruff voices, he used his speed and ran over to a pillar so he could hide.

When he had got his breath back, he peeked behind the pillar and saw some men in black and brown coats carrying heavy boxes, Sonic then realised "the Count's gypsies! Fearless warriors! Loyal to the nobleman they serve!" Sonic then remembered "The Count had given me instructions for fifty boxes of 'experimental earth' to be loaded aboard the Ship 'Demeter' to be taken to his newly acquired home in Mobotropolis, oh my God! This evil cargo must be part of a scheme!"

Sonic then saw a fancy coffin near his hiding place, "No!" he thought "if that's that…I must be the Devil's accomplice!" Sonic's stomach lurched "NO!" he thought loudly in his head "I will not be a part of this!" he picked up a shovel and walked over to the coffin.

"I will not be part of this!" he thought lifting the shovel above his head to bring down on the coffin hoping to break it open and kill the thing inside, "Dracula! You bastard!" he got ready to strike when ready, the coffin sprung open knocking him off balance.

Sonic looked up to see the Black Bat with his large wings open and his red eyes flaming, smirking he lifted a large clawed hand towards Sonic, then Sonic felt some hands grab him, then he heard hissing in his ears. The Count's Brides were pulling him back. "NO!" Sonic gasped then he yelled "NO! NEVER! NEVER!" the Count only smirked as the Brides pulled him into the darkness.

As they pulled him into the darkness baring their fangs to give him many of their striking and bloody kisses Sonic thought bitterly "those may have been my last words, the letters I wrote to my loved ones have sealed my doom, Dracula has condemned me to the castle with these women…NO!" he screamed in his head "**Amy** is a woman, these are devils of the pit!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four**

A ship rocked and rolled on the stormy sea, the HMS DEMETER that carried the body of the Undead Count dangerously tossed about as the waves hit and rocked it like a cradle.

The Captain of the Ship an old badger wrote in the log his thoughts and fears of the storm and of the cargo they were carrying:

_**Captain's Log, the Demeter 27**__**th**__** June 1897**_

_**We picked up fifty boxes of experimental earth bound for Mobotropolis, we set sail at noon into a dangerous storm that seemed to appear from nowhere carrying us out to sea.**_

As the days went on, the storm never left, the ship continued to toss about on the treacherous waves and the deadly wind. On the 3rd of July the ship's second mate went missing, many believed that he had fallen overboard. As they were nearing Mobotropolis the storm continued. The voyage continued the crew were uneasy, believing that there was someone or something that was on board the ship.

Meanwhile at the Mobotropolis Zoo, the storm was upsetting the wildlife, and instantly a white wolf howled and managed to break through its cage and bound off into the city.

At the Mobotropolis Asylum, Espio the Chameleon sat in his office writing about Dr Eggman and his continuing strange behaviour _**'The case of Dr Eggman grows ever more interesting'**_ he looked towards Eggman's cell were the mad doctor was holding up at plate and staring at it almost lovingly.

"Gather around my little flies" he whispered "the master is at hand, the master of all life!" he looked up towards the ceiling of his cell. He began to stare into space "yes!" he hissed "one thousand forty two, one thousand forty-three!" Espio turned to his writing, then picked up a syringe and dipped it into a blue liquid then started to fill it up.

"Yes" he said to himself "very interesting! Yet there is method in his madness with his flies and spiders" he lifted the syringe and put it towards his arm, "had I the secret of even one such brilliant mind, the key to the fancy of one lunatic…" he inserted the syringe and winced as he did so "since my rebuff by Rouge the Bat, nothing seems of sufficient importance"

Espio had been upset that Rouge had decided to marry Shadow the Hedgehog, and because he had his mind on her so much, he had found it difficult to concentrate as he loved her so much. "Work is my cure" he whispered as he took the needle out of his arm "If only I had a strong cause, like my poor…mad…friend…Dr Eggman"

The Lightening struck outside and loud booms of thunder followed, Dr Eggman stood up and screamed towards his window, "I AM HERE TO DO YOUR BIDDING MASTER!" he screamed "I HAVE WORSHIPPED YOU LONG AND FROM FAR OFF! NOW THAT I AM YOUR SLAVE!" he screamed again "I AWAIT YOUR COMMANDS!"

Meanwhile the ship pulled into the Mobotropolis dock, as three men, a walrus, a large grey dog and a bear pulled on a rope to tie the ship to the dock, the walrus suddenly saw a large shadow on one of the sails as the lightening lit up the sky.

"What's that?" he shouted to the others, then another spark of lightening lit up the sky and the shadow got bigger on the sail, suddenly it ripped and a large black bat appeared his red eyes glowing and his teeth bared and drooling. The men were stunned, the bear and the dog managed to get away but the walrus wasn't so lucky.

The bat gave a loud roar baring its sharp teeth, jumped on the walrus and sank his teeth into his throat, the walrus tried to scream and struggle but he couldn't, his struggling weakened as the bat drained him of his blood. After a while, the bat dropped the walrus on the ground and took in a deep breath of relief as he took his first fill of blood in weeks. He licked the blood from around his lips and looked up at the storm; he then spread his large black wings and took off into the night.

At Rouge's mansion the storm had awoken Amy and she had gone into Rouge's room to see if she was ok, as her friend had started sleepwalking. She opened the door of her friend's bedroom and her heart leapt to her throat when she saw she wasn't there.

"Rouge?" she cried, she ran to the bed and pulled back the linen sheets, she then saw Rouge's crucifix on the pillow, she then looked towards the French windows to see the doors open and the muslin curtains flying about "ROUGE!" Amy screamed, she ran outside looking for her friend, her white nightgown and robes flew around her in the strong wind.

"Rouge!" she called "are you alright?" lightening struck again, and she then saw a figure walking in a graceful way past the fountain, her white hair shining at every flash that lit up and her red robes and nightdress rippling and flowing around her. "Rouge!" screamed Amy "is that you?"

Rouge did not respond, she continued to walk in a graceful way down the garden path and into the maze of bushes, her red robes flowing and ripping against everything she past in the cold night wind "Rouge!" Amy screamed running after the white bat, "ROUGE!" she ran around looking for her friend and calling her name. "Rouge!"

Amy then stopped dead in her tracks when she heard loud moans and squeals coming from the other end of the garden, she followed the sound, still screaming her friends name until she got to the other end of the garden. As soon as she got there she saw a horrific sight!

There was Rouge laying on a stone bench screaming and moaning, she didn't know if it was pleasure mixed with fear, there on top of her and holding onto her hips having sex with her was a large black bat, his muscular shoulders pulsed every time he pulled Rouge's lower region towards him, Amy gasped, was her friend being raped?!?

Just then the bat opened his mouth baring his fangs, then he lowered himself down to the squealing a moaning white bat and fastened his fangs onto her throat, as he did Rouge screamed, the bat suckled there for a minute or two, then pulled away leaving two bloody holes in her neck.

Amy screamed, as she did the bat looked up at her, his red eyes glowing and blood dripping from his mouth, "No!" he mouthed as he stared at the frightened pink hedgehog, "do not see me!" he said, lightening struck again blinding Amy a bit, and the bat then opened his wings and arms and disappeared in a puff of silver gas, then floated away in the wind.

When Amy opened her eyes, she saw her friend laying there moaning on the concrete bench, she was half naked as her red robes had slid down and her white hair was scattered around her like rose petals. "Rouge!" Amy cried running over to her friend, "are you alright?" she picked up Rouge's robe and wrapped it around her body. "I felt my soul leave my body...I couldn't stop it!...His eyes…" Rouge moaned, her head lolling from side to side. "Those red eyes…I couldn't control myself"

Amy put her arms around Rouge and tried to comfort her "it's alright, you were dreaming…walking in your sleep again" Rouge looked up fearfully around her, "please…" she whispered pleadingly "don't tell anyone…please…" Amy helped her friend up off the stool and began to lead her back to the manor. "Let's get you home" Amy said soothingly "You're going to be alright! I promise!".

As the two women walked away, the large black bat stared after them from behind a large bush, his red eyes glowed and he licked the blood from his lips tasting the white bat's life, he had never felt more alive.

Back in Transylvania Sonic lay stretched on the silk sheets of large bed in a dark room, the Count's brides were all over him, drinking his blood, as they drained him Sonic would think bitter thoughts through his fuzzy mind, "I've been here for days, Dracula has left me condemned to this castle with these devils of the pit, they feed off me, drinking my blood to keep me weak, barely alive so I cannot escape"

The three brides continued to drink his blood, Sonic could hardly see through his blurred vision and his mind was so fuzzy, "the power of these things, these devilish creatures, is greatest at night, but they can move about in the daylight, although they weaken, as do most evil things, they are still a dangerous foe…"

Sonic felt the ground squirrel climb on top of him and he saw through his blurred vision her bloodstained mouth lower to his neck and he felt her sharp teeth fasten on his throat. "…Though what they do to me is as nothing, compared to the carnage Dracula may wreak if he reaches Mobotropolis"

In Mobotropolis, the boxes of experimental earth were unloaded from a large carriage into a large broken down house, which was in fact neighbouring to the Mobotropolis insane asylum, as the boxes were being transfered Dr Eggman kept calling from his cell window "MASTER!" he shouted "MASTER! I AM HERE TO DO YOUR BIDDING! I AM YOUR SLAVE! I HAVE WORSHIPPED YOU FOR LONG AND FROM FAR OFF! I AWAIT YOR COMMANDS!" After a while, when the delivery men finished unloading the carriage of the earth, they left it there and drove away.

As soon as they had gone, one of the large boxes shaped like a coffin began to shake, then the wooden lid began to splinter, then the lid burst open and the black bat appeared from it, his black fur all shiny and silky smooth, his wings were open and strong on his back and his red eyes glowed.

He took a breath, he still had some of Rouge's blood from last night around his mouth and dripping down his chin, he stretched his strong muscular arms and stepped out of the box, with his eyes glowing he began to walk towards the city of Mobotropolis licking his lips still trying to taste the blood still around his mouth and eager to taste more blood from future prey.

In Mobotropolis, a young yellow fox with a thick cockney accent stood in the middle of the street waving newspapers about. "EXTRA, EXTRA" he shouted "COME AND READ ALL OUT IT! SUDDENEST AND GREATEST STORM ON RECORD STRIKES MOBIUS!"

At the same time, the black bat, dressed in a smart black suit with a long black cloak, a silver walking stick, and top hat walked around the streets, he stopped when he saw the fox waving the paper and shouting the news "DOCK WORKER KILLED BY UNKNOWN ANIMAL OFF EASTERN MOBIAN SHIP 'DEMETER' the bat stopped to look at the little fox boy "ESCAPED WOLF FROM THE ZOO STILL AT LARGE!" the boy continued to shout.

The bat walked up to the boy to see the paper "paper guv?" asked the fox, "read all about the storm?" "Yes…" said the bat finishing some money out of his pocket. He took a paper and placed a couple of shiny coins into the boy's hand. "Thank you guv!" said the boy.

As he was paying the boy he looked through a shop window where she saw a pretty pink hedgehog in a blue dress purchasing something, his red eyes glowed, it was the same hedgehog girl from the photograph that Sonic had in Transylvania. He could see her clearly because his reflection in the window could not be seen. "Amy Rose" he whispered in his head as his eyes continued to glow.

The bat leaned against the window of the shop and began to read the paper, it had all the headlines that the fox boy was shouting, as he closed the paper, he saw Amy coming out of the shop, smirking, he stuck out his walking stick making her stumble.

Amy cried out, as she did she dropped a small purple bottle, the bat was quicker than the blink of an eye as he caught it in his clawed black hand. She turned to see Amy standing there shocked and patting her chest in shock. "Forgive my ignorance my dear" he said "I have recently arrived from afar, and do not know your city, is a beautiful lady permitted to give a 'lost soul' directions?"

Amy looked up at the black bat, "For 'Lost souls' I would suggest the Cathedral, you may purchase a map there to help you" the bat lifted her hand and placed the bottle Amy had dropped into it. "I have offended you, I am only looking for the cinematograph, I understand it is a wonder of the civilised world"

"If you seek culture, visit a museum, Mobotropolis is full of them" she placed the bottle into her bag, then she lifted her dress and began to walk down the street hurriedly "now if you'll excuse me…" She walked hurriedly down the busy road into a crowd and turned a corner hoping to lose sight of the bat.

But as she turned to look where she was going, she suddenly saw the black bat yet again, she nearly cried out in alarm, how did he get over there so quickly? Maybe he wasn't an actual Mobian! "A woman so lovely and intelligent should not be walking the streets of Mobotropolis without her gentleman…who is perhaps away on business?"

Amy tried to pull away from him, "I will most certainly not be escorted by any gentleman who hasn't properly introduced himself!" she said trying to sound serious even though she was feeling quite frightened of the black bat. "Such impertinence" smirked the bat "how refreshing, a quality that could cost you your life in my homeland"

Amy's eyes widened "then I should hope never to visit there" she said, she then looked at the black bat curiously, "do I know you sir? Are you acquainted with my husband? Shall I call the police?" the bat's face then softened "Forgive my manner of rudeness my dear" he said "I am but a stranger in a strange land, I shall bother you no more"

Amy then felt guilty that she had offended the bat, that he wasn't trying to pester her, but that he was only being friendly in his way. "Sir…" she said "it is I who has been rude I…" "Please" the black bat interrupted her "Permit me to introduce myself" he took her delicate hand into his black clawed hand and kissed it.

"I am Prince Vlad Dracula of Szeklys, the Dark lands of Mobius, thus serve a proper introduction?" Amy smiled; she seemed impressed by the bat's title. "A prince no less" she said "I am impressed, when Mobius is overrun with Princes, and Dukes and Dames and Counts"

"A meaningless title" said the bat bowing and taking his hat off his head as he did so "your servant" "I am Amy Rose" said Amy curtsying to Dracula "and I am honoured to be in your presence". Dracula smiled and linked arms with the pretty pink hedgehog as they began to walk "It is I who am honoured Miss Amy Rose" he said.

Meanwhile at the Mansion of Rouge the Bat, Rouge was standing in front of a full length mirror trying on her wedding dress which she was going to wear when she married Shadow.

It was a beautiful white lace dress that showed off her ample cleavage, and covered her luscious arms, the corset was tight around her upper body which was incrusted with diamonds and the skirt filled out at the bottom, making a long white train of silk and lace.

Rouge also wore a long see through veil over her head that was held in place by a silver and diamond tiara, and around her neck she wore a diamond choker. With her, arranging her dress were two of her servants a grey raccoon and a white cat, and her housekeeper, a brown lioness.

Just she was admiring herself; the toad butler appeared in the doorway, "Espio the Chameleon here to see you Miss Rouge" Rouge turned happily to the doorway to see the purple chameleon smiling at her, "Espio!" she cried "my dear brilliant Espio, did Shadow put you up to this?" Espio stared at the beautiful white bat in her wedding dress admiring her beauty, as well as feeling a bit sick that Shadow was the one who was to marry her and keep her to himself. "Lucky bastard!" he though to himself.

She then smiled slyly "or did you just want me alone in my bed once more before I'm married?" Espio blushed and lead Rouge to the chaise lounge so she could sit down and he pulled up a chair so he could face her. "I am here as your Doctor Rouge" he said gently "your fiancée is worried about you" he took Rouge's hand "I assure you, dearest Rouge, a doctor's confidence is sacred…but I must have your complete trust!"

Rouge looked up, her face fell and her eyes flickered "help me Espio" she whispered "please! I do not know what is happening to me. I am changing! I can feel it!" she looked over her shoulder "I hear everything! Servants whispering at the other end of the house…mice in the attic stomping like large footsteps…"

She then began to look frightened "I keep having, horrible nightmares…eyes…I see things in the dark as plain as the day…" tears then began to form in her eyes "and I'm starving…but I cannot bear the sight of food. Help me…!" she squeezed Espio's hands as if clinging onto him for dear life.

Espio squeezed her hands back trying to comfort her "I'm here Rouge" he whispered "nothing will harm you…you have my complete protection" "Thank you Espio…" Rouge whispered closing her eyes and leaning towards Espio. Espio leaned towards her too; their lips were just inches away from each other until he heard the sound of hooves outside. Blushing madly, he pulled away quickly and looked towards the door, he could see a carriage and climbing out of it were Shadow the Hedgehog and Knuckles the Echidna.

Espio immediately ran to the door to greet them, as he did Shadow walked up to him "ah hello Espio" he said "and how's my lovely fiancée today?" "Well…Frankly Shadow…I'm confounded!" "Awww!" said Knuckles in a teasing voice shaking his red dreadlocks, "brooding over Rouge again Espio?" Espio frowned at the echidna and looked solemn.

"She has difficulty breathing…but no infection at present" Espio explained to the confused red Echidna and ebony hedgehog. "She complains of nightmares that terrify her, but cannot remember them, I can also conclude it must be something mental"

Shadow began to chuckle "hear that Knuckles? Last week Espio wanted to marry her…" he then began to smirk as Knuckles began laughing with him. "This week he wants to commit her to his asylum!" then they both began to laugh harder. Espio yet again frowned "I am at a loss I'm afraid" he said.

They walked into the parlour where they saw the beautiful white bat laying on the chaise lounge in her wedding dress, looking very pale and ill and her eyelids were flickering. The three men continued to look at her, Shadow's heart began to beat hard with worry in his chest as he looked at his fiancée. Espio continued to speak.

"I have taken the liberty of calling my teacher and mentor Dr Abraham Van Helsing, the Metaphysician philosopher" Shadow and Knuckles looked at him "Van Helsing knows more about obscure diseases than any other man in this world!" Knuckles looked sceptical, "he sounds like a God Damn witch doctor to me!" he said.

Shadow however agreed with Espio "do it Espio!" he said in a hurried voice "bring him here! Spare no expense!" Espio ran from the parlour and Knuckles followed him, as they did, Shadow looked worried at his fiancée for a while and then turned away from her to follow Espio and Knuckles.

As he did Rouge who was now breathing heavily and raspy, lifted her white delicate hand up to her necklace to pull it down, as she did she exposed two red holes on her throat glowing red and angry. She continued to breathe heavily and she ran her finger over the holes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five**

Meanwhile the police and animal catchers of Mobotropolis were searching for the wolf that had escaped from the zoo, they were searching in an alleyway until they suddenly heard a loud growl behind them.

They turned and they saw the large wolf growling at them, his eyes glowing in the flame street lights, one of them cried out in alarm, "It's that wolf that escaped from the zoo!" shouted one of the animal catchers, a black and white bulldog. "I'll get you back you…" he didn't have the chance to finish his sentence as the wolf leapt at him and knocked him over, then bounded towards the Cinematograph.

At the Cinematograph, Amy and Dracula were watching a film show; the black bat seemed very fascinated by the many shapes and shadows on the screen. "Astounding" he said "there are no limits to science!" Amy turned to look at the bat. "How can you call this science?" she questioned looking at the film which had a half naked white lioness girl dancing "do you think Madame Curie would invite such comparison with dancing girls? Really!"

She looked up at the bat who gazed at her with his entrancing red eyes, she then looked away, thinking of Sonic, "I…I shouldn't have come here!" she turned to walk away, "I…I should go!" she then nearly cried out in alarm as Dracula grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

"Please…" he looked into her wide fearful eyes, "…do not fear me" he pulled her closer to him, Amy could feel his hot breath on her face, "you are the love of my life!", as Dracula was talking, some cries came up from the audience watching the film. "'Ey!" cried one "what'sat?" "Looks like a bloomin' dog!" cried another, then someone being sceptical said "Aw! That's just part of the shadow show!"

Meanwhile, Dracula had pulled Amy away from the crowd behind a curtain and had pushed her down onto a table, Amy was trying her best to stay calm although she was terrified, but she couldn't fight back as the Black Bat's eyes were fixed on hers and were hypnotising her. The bat ran his hand along her throat and gazed at her beautiful and delicate neck. "My God…" Amy said breathlessly "who…who are you?"

The bat's eyes glowed more, then he opened his mouth and his fangs appeared, "yes!" he snarled, "you are she…the one I lost…alive again" he lowered his fangs to bite her neck. Just then a howl was heard, then some Mobians began running up and down the place screaming as a large wolf appeared.

This distracted Dracula, and Amy was able to break free from him, "No!" she cried running off, as she did she stopped dead in her tracks, there in front of her was the wolf, snarling with his fangs drooling, Amy froze, she was terrified, one false move and the wolf would pounce, his eyes stared at her hungrily.

Just then Dracula appeared from behind a dark corner, "Strigo!" he growled, as soon as he said that, the wolf began to whine and calmed down, it then trotted over to the black bat and began to nuzzle his legs, the bat put his hand on the wolf's head and began to pet it.

"Come here Amy" he said gently holding out a black clawed hand to her, Amy looked into his red eyes and began to walk over to him slowly, still nervous, the bat then took her hand and placed it on the wolf's soft fur "have no fear…" the wolf then began to pant and closed it's eyes lazily as Amy continued to stroke it. "He likes you" the bat said smiling at Amy, Amy couldn't help but smile back as she stroked the wolf.

Later that evening Dracula escorted Amy home back to Rouge's mansion, as they walked towards the gates, Amy turned to look at the Black Bat to say her goodbyes. "Thank you Prince" she said "for a most unusual evening"

She walked towards the gates to open them, "However" she said bowing her head shyly "I am not accustomed to such…adventures" The Black Bat walked up closer to Amy "For me, the day is just beginning" he said, he lifted her delicate pink hand and kissed it.

Amy blushed, then she turned away from the bat and began to walk through the gates, she turned to look at him "Goodnight prince" she said, she turned away from him and began to walk up the path towards the mansion, even though she had her back to the bat, she could still feel his entrancing and hypnotising eyes on her I must not see you again!" she thought trying to focus on Sonic.

Meanwhile, in the Mobotropolis Medical University, an old grey fox was standing in the middle of a study theatre with all kinds of training doctors and physicians watching him about to perform an experiment. "Witness the struggle" he said "the great mystery of Life and Death continues"

This was Dr Abraham Van Helsing; he was Espio the Chameleon's former tutor and mentor, he was one of the most intelligent medical teachers in Mobotropolis, and Espio had really looked up to him when he was being taught by him as a student. Here Van Helsing was showing the analysis of life through blood.

"But Dr Van Helsing" said one student, a young badger, "you have yet to explain your theory" The old fox smiled "Ah!" said he "it is the fault of science that wants to explain all!, but when science cannot, science simply says there is nothing to explain, the key to all life and death lies here…passion…blood!"

He then lifted his grey hand and picked up a scalpel then ran it across his thumb making a cut across it, "Blood is life…" said Van Helsing "and gives life" he then lowered his hand and stuck his finger in a cage where a small vampire bat was.

"The tropical pampas vampire bat must consume ten times it's weight in fresh blood each day, or it's one blood cells will die" he winced as the bat began to drink his blood, "cute little vermin" he muttered, pulled out his thumb and sucking on it to clean the cut.

"Yet…" he continued taking his thumb out of his mouth "is fresh blood enough to prolong life? The key to immortality?" he was interrupted when someone appeared with a telegram in his hand, a smartly dressed brown horse. "Dr Van Helsing" he said gruffly, Van Helsing turned to look at the brown horse "…a telegram for you" said the horse holding out a piece of yellow paper.

Van Helsing took it and his yellow eyes followed the words on the paper, it was from Espio asking for help with Rouge's mysterious condition, "so…" the grey fox exclaimed "a former student needs me" he folded up the telegram and stared into space, "when help is needed" he thought "I, Dr Abraham Van Helsing shall come immediately"

Later that evening at Rouge's mansion, the grey fox Dr Abraham Van Helsing got out of the coach and entered through the front door, as soon as he appeared Espio who was in the parlour ran to greet him, "professor Van Helsing…how good of you to come!" he said happily shaking his hand "I always come to my friends when help is needed" the grey fox smiled taking off his hat and coat and handing them to the butler.

"Espio" said Van Helsing "tell me about your case" Espio sighed, not knowing where to begin, "She has all the usual anaemic signs" he said taking a breath before speaking again "her blood analyzes as normal…and yet it is not"

Meanwhile in her bedroom, Rouge writhed about in her sleep disturbed by nightmares and horrific images, her delicate white fingers clawed at her bed-sheets and her red nightgown smoothed over her soft silky skin.

At her window a Black Bat moved his hands up causing her to move like a puppet, stretching her arms and move about gracefully yet in a horrific nightmare way. Her red nightgown seemed to float around her like the wings of a dove, she breathed in a raspy way and her fur rippled around her neck.

Her wings began to twitch as she moved about at the bat's hand movements, she then arched back, the French doors then opened and the black bat began to move in quietly, his shadow fell on the room, he moved towards her, his wings open on his back, his clawed hand stretched towards her, his eyes glowing red and his fangs bared.

As his shadow fell on her, some flowers that were in a vase withered and died, then his shadow fell on Rouge who writhed and moaned, her head arched back and the bat climbed on top of her. Rouge continued to moan as the bat leaned over her lowering his long fangs down to her throat ready to suckle, his long sharp claws cut through her red nightdress like butter exposing her smooth skin and her huge breasts as he ran his hands down her body.

Back in the Parlour, Espio and Van Helsing continued to talk; Espio was trying to explain to Van Helsing the cause of Rouge's blood loss. "She manifests continued blood loss…" said Espio his voice filled with worry "…I cannot seem to trace the cause…" he was interrupted when a loud shrill scream was heard from Rouge's bed-chamber.

The purple chameleon and the grey fox froze for a good moment, then they turned and ran towards the white bat's bed chamber "oh God!" cried Espio "Rouge!" they both ran into the chamber. As they did, the bat heard them coming, he growled, his mouth dripping with Rouge's blood and transformed into an invisible gas it then flew out of the window leaving a trail of blood behind on the carpet.

As soon as he did Espio and Van Helsing entered the room and saw Rouge half naked writhing on her bed, moaning like she was in agony and hyperventilating. "NOOOO!" cried Espio he ran to Rouge's bedside, Van Helsing ran to her side and pulled her further into her bed, "my god! Shut the doors Espio!" cried the old grey fox.

Espio ran to the French windows and shut them then pulled the muslin curtains over them. Van Helsing looked at Rouge's pained pale face "My god!" he exclaimed "she's only a child!" he ran his hand over her head pushing her hair back, her eyes were flickering and her mouth was open breathing heavily.

Van Helsing then pushed her white hair aside and lowered her red robe that covered her neck, he then saw two red holes on her throat, "oh my god!" he cried again, "there's no time to be lost! She must have an immediate blood transfusion! Take off your coat!"

Espio grabbed Van Helsing's bag and pulled out some instruments, which looked like a large jar, and some pumping materials, "we must act quickly!" cried Van Helsing, "if she has no blood, she will die!" "Have you done this sort of thing before?" asked Espio in a panicked voice as he set up the instruments. "No!" said van Helsing "I mean yes, but it hasn't been perfected before, but we must risk it or we risk losing her!"

Just then the door opened and Shadow burst in, "what the hell is going on in here?" he demanded angrily see his fiancée and Espio and the grey fox over her. "Shadow! This is Dr Van Helsing!" said Espio "then what the hell is he doing to Rouge!" cried Shadow running over to Rouge's side and seeing the state she was in.

"She's very ill Mr Hedgehog" said Van Helsing "she needs a blood transfusion and blood she will get or she will die!" "Oh God!" cried Shadow in a panic, he knelt by Rouge's side and grabbed her hand which felt surprisingly cold, as he did, he felt Rouge squeeze his hand.

"Are you her husband?" asked Van Helsing to the worried black hedgehog, "Her fiancé" said Shadow not taking his eyes off his love. "Please help her!" Van Helsing stood up calmly "please" he said "take off your coat" Shadow pulled off his black coat and rolled up the sleeve of his white shirt.

Espio walked over to him holding up a needle, "this may hurt a bit!" he said, he carefully inserted the needle, as he did, Shadow winced, then took the other and inserted it into Rouge's arm, as he did her moaning got louder as she tried to take the pain, then Espio started pumping Shadow's blood out of his arm and inserting it into Rouge's arm.

As Espio pumped, Shadow held Rouge's hand trying to comfort her, every so often he would lean forward to kiss her forehead. "Please!" he said "I love her! This woman is my life! I would give my life to save her! I'd give up my last drop of blood for her!" he to stroke the soft fur on her head with his muzzle whispering soothing and comforting words to the moaning white bat.

"The last drop?" said Van Helsing, "then you are quite welcome here" he smiled at the hedgehog who continued to try and comfort his moaning and suffering fiancée, holding her hand and kissing her forehead, whilst Espio continued to pump the device, hoping that it would save her life…

Meanwhile Amy had gone to meet Dracula in Rule's Café in the centre of Mobotropolis; she was sitting with him by one of the windows away from the other people. As they talked Amy's thoughts littered her mind.

"Prince Vlad Dracula is unlike any other man I have ever met" she looked at the Black Bat sitting opposite her smiling at her, she traced his features, his muscular body under his coat, his large strong wings on his back, and his long shiny black hair. But what really entranced her were his big red seductive eyes.

"Perhaps it is silly to keep my thoughts in my head, but I find that it is the only way that I can organise them, while dear Sonic is still abroad on business" her thoughts then went to Rouge who was still suffering from her illness. "Rouge has had another setback, I loath to see her pain" her eyes filled with tears as she thought of her friend so ill and confidened to her bed.

She then thought of Sonic, her blue fiancée still in Transylvania away on business. "Forgive me my darling Sonic, but I confess that I do want to see the Prince again. I have never met any man with such passion for life…for everything…Which I find irresistible; he is unlike…any man!"

She looked at the Black Bat, who began to speak, "Rule's Café is the most intoxicating setting in all Mobotropolis my dear Amy…" he lifted a large glass bottle and poured the contents into Amy's glass, "…Just as absinthe is the aphrodisiac of the self" he smiled and his eyes glowed again, "The 'Green fairy' who lives in the absinthe wants your soul…" Amy lifted the drink to her lips as she continued to look at the Black bat "but you are safe with me…"

Amy took a sip of the drink then put down her glass, then she looked at the bat and tried to change the subject "please…tell me of your home" she said leaning towards the black bat. "The land of my ancient fathers is rich in culture, and fable and lore just as your Mobotropolis; it is the most beautiful place of all creation"

Amy looked up trying to imagine Dracula's homeland "yes…" she said dreamily "it must be, a land beyond a great vast forest…surrounded by majestic mountains…lush vineyards, with flowers of such frailty and beauty as to be found nowhere else…" The bat stood and walked over to Amy in surprise at what she had just said.

"You…" he said "you describe my home as if you…had seen it firsthand" "perhaps it is your voice" said Amy "it is so…familiar…like a voice in ad ream you cannot place. It comforts me…when I am alone" She then looked up again "and what of…the princess?" "The princess?" asked Dracula.

Amy stood up and walked over to the window "there is always a princess…with flowing hair the colour of the sunset, with gowns flowing white, her face a…a river" the black bat then spoke "the princess is a river…filled with tears of sadness and heartbreak…"

Amy then shook her head blushing "I must sound terribly foolish" she said her pink quills shaking around her face "the absinthe…" Dracula then interrupted her "there was a princess" he whispered "Elizabeta" he then saw Amy's tears roll down her delicate pink cheeks. He stroked her cheeks comforting her. "Man's deceit took her from her ancient prince" he whispered.

More tears rolled down Amy's cheeks "she leapt to her death in the river you spoke of, in my mother tongue; it is called 'The River Princess', Amy turned to look out of the window again and more tears rolled down her cheeks. Dracula caught her tears as they fell into his clawed hand. As he did, some tiny diamonds appeared in his hand, he held out Amy's hand and placed them in hers.

Amy looked at the diamonds, then up at the bat, once again, her mind got hypnotised by his entrancing red eyes, the next thing she knew, she found herself standing in a dark room filled with candles, then the bat took her hand and began to dancw with her slowly. Amy didn't know if she was dreaming or not as she swayed along with the bat, who continued to look into her eyes hypnotising her and seducing her.

Back at Rouge's mansion, Van Helsing, Knuckles, Shadow and Espio were walking in the dark garden discussing Rouge's condition. Even though Shadow had given his blood to try and save his fiancé, Rouge's condition seemed to be worsening, and it seemed very odd and confusing.

Van Helsing lit a large cigar as he talked "The first gain is ours…" he said "But I fear for Miss Rouge still" Shadow looked shocked, "M…my blood…it did not cure her?" he said in a broken voice. His knees buckled, and his stomach lurched at the thought of his dear Rouge still in a bad condition. Knuckles tried to steady him.

"Why the young bat is bloodless Espio" said Van Helsing "use your logic boy! Think man!" "Those marks on her throat…" said Espio thinking hard "no sign of disease, no trituration, perhaps her blood loss occurred there?" The grey fox looked across to the purple chameleon taking a puff of his cigar. "You were a careful student, where did the blood go, eh Espio? Come, come…"

"How foolish of me!" Espio exclaimed "the bedclothes would have been covered in blood!" Van Helsing nodded "exactly! You do not let your eyes see nor your ears hear that which you cannot account for!" he turned to the chameleon "Imagine you have a brain boy! Open it up! Show me!"

Espio thought hard, then he said something which anyone would have thought was ridiculous "something…" he began, the grey fox nodded at him to carry on "something…has drained it from her?!? Something just went up there, sucked it out of her and then flew away, I suppose?" Van Helsing nodded "Ja! He said why not?"

Shadow couldn't believe a word he was hearing "that's quite enough!" he snarled "at least tell me truthfully what is happening to my love Rouge!", his fists were clenched and his blood red eyes were flashing. "NO!" cried the grey fox "hear me out Shadow!" he turned to Espio "Espio! You are a scientist! Do you not think there are things in this universe which you cannot understand…and yet which are true?"

The Chameleon looked surprised "you know" he said "I do not!" Van Helsing took another puff of his cigar, he blew it out and then looked seriously at the confused Chameleon, Hedgehog and echidna "listen to me!" he said "dear Rouge! God help us! Suckles it's own diseased blood to transform to become what it is…!" he then took another puff of his cigar "a Monster…a beast!"

Meanwhile in Transylvania, Sonic had escaped from the castle and was running as far away from the devil ridden place as possible hoping to find some people who would give him shelter.

He had managed to escape the castle when the sun went up whilst the three brides slept, he had escaped by climbing down the wall from an open window, he had fallen into the moat below, he had risked the reality that he couldn't swim and had made his way onto the bank.

He had then used his speed to run as fast as he could from the area, but it was difficult as it was raining making the ground slippery and muddy and he was still weak from the loss of blood when the brides had been draining him. He climbed up the hills and wallowed through mud and pushed his way through trees praying that he would find some sanctuary from the hell he had just escaped.

As he searched through the trees and bushes he suddenly saw a light! His heart began to beat faster! Would this be help? He ran up to the light and he saw a cross where the light was coming from on the door! It was a convent! He could be safe there! The brides wouldn't be able to find him there!

He ran up and began to shout "SISTERS!" he ran up and began to pound on the wooden door "PLEASE HELP! SISTERS LET ME IN!" he pulled out some coins from his muddy and soaking wet pocket "I WILL PAY YOU!" he shouted throwing the coins through the cross in door.

No sooner had he banged on the door, three nuns ran in and opened up the door, Sonic fell in breathless, relived that he was safe, but also traumatised from the experience of being at the castle with the Count and his Devil Women. The Mother Superior, a large grey bear came over and caught him in her arms as he stumbled.

"He is the devil! He is the devil himself!" Sonic croaked "I…I must kill him!" the Mother Superior lowered him to the floor and tried to calm him down, she then looked up at the other nuns, a white dog and yellow fox to run and prepare a bath and bed so they could nurse him and comfort him until he was strong again.

Sonic looked up at the Mother Superior and continued to croak, "I will kill him!" he clawed at her robes. The Mother Superior held him close to comfort him like a mother comforting a terrified child, "it's ok sir" he said soothingly "you're safe" Sonic looked up at her again "I will…I will…kill himmm" Sonic then passed out in her arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter six**

At Rouge's mansion, Amy stood on the stone steps reading a letter that had been sent to her from the convent where Sonic was in Transylvania. It was from the Mother Superior Sister Agatha.

_**Dear Madame,**_

_**Your Fiancé is safe, and in the care of the good sisters of the Blessed Sacrament. Mr Sonic Hedgehog believes your life is in extreme danger, and he desires in all urgency, that you join him here so you may immediately be married.**_

_**Yours, with all blessings,**_

_**Sister Agatha. **_

Amy felt a large smile cross her face, she pulled the letter close to her heart, "he's alive…!" she sighed with great happiness "my Sonic lives! He's alive!" she began to run up towards Rouge's bed chamber her face glowing with happiness, her mind then went to Dracula "my sweet prince" she thought "Sonic must never know about us!"

As she ran up the stone steps she began to call Rouge's name, "ROUGE!" she called "ROUGE! Oh! She stopped in her tracks when she saw an old grey fox standing there outside Rouge's French windows that lead to Rouge's bedchamber. Espio was standing with him. "Amy" he said "May I introduce Dr Van Helsing, my teacher and mentor" "ah!" said the grey fox taking the pink hedgehog's hand and kissing it gently. "You are Amy Rose, dear friend to our Rouge!" "how is she doctor?" asked Amy full of concern "she is still very weak dear Amy" said Van Helsing "she tells of your worry for your beloved Sonic, I worry too!...for all young lovers"

He looked at Rouge's bed chamber then back at Amy "there are darkness's in life, and there are lights. You are one of the lights, dearest Amy" his eyes looking weary. He then kissed her hand again "now go and see your friend" Amy nodded then walked up the stone stairs to see Rouge. When she got in, she saw the white bat laying in the bed looking ill and weak, Amy walked over and sat on the bed placing her hand on Rouge's, as soon as she did that, Rouge looked up at her friend. "Amy?" she whispered "you look positively radiant! You've heard from Sonic, haven't you?" she smiled.

"Yes!" said Amy beaming, "he's safe! In a convent in Transylvania, suffering from trauma and violent brain fever! The good sisters that are caring for him wrote to me…they say he needs me…but I must stay with you!" Rouge smiled and struggled to sit up so she could talk to her pink hedgehog friend.

"Amy" she whispered "go to him…! Love him! And marry him right there and then! Do not waste another precious moment of life without each other!" she then took off her delicate finger a silver ring with a radiant diamond in the middle. "Take this…my wedding gift to you"

Amy's heart caught in her throat, "oh Rouge" she cried looking at the beautiful ring "I can't…" "Bad luck if you say no!" smiled Rouge, "Don't worry yourself about spoilt little Rouge the Bat!" Amy reached down and kissed Rouge's forehead. "Remember Amy" said Rouge "tell Sonic…oceans of love…" "I know" said Amy standing up and arranging some flowers next to Rouge's bed. "And millions of kisses!" as she moved the flowers nearer to Rouge she knocked a ring of garlic off the table and in landed near Rouge's head.

As it did, Rouge sat up and screamed, she then knocked the flowers away, "IS THIS WHY I CANNOT BREATHE?" she screamed, Van Helsing ran over and tried to pin Rouge to the bed, "It is medicinal child" he said "so that you may sleep well…and dream pleasant" "GARLIC!" Rouge shouted in a raspy and growling voice "these flowers are common garlic!"

Van Helsing continued to try and hold her down "be still child!" he said "Don't touch me!" screamed Rouge as she struggled, her wings flapping hard "Get your hands off me!" "Amy, get some Brandy!" said Van Helsing as he continued to hold the struggling white bat down. Amy quickly ran out of the room to get the brandy as quickly as she could.

Espio then ran in with Knuckles, "Rouge! Rouge!" he called "look! Here's Knuckles here to see you!" Knuckles walked towards Rouge, "come now Rouge" he said "just rest easy, if you don't recover quickly, I'll have to put you out of your misery like a lame horse!"

Rouge stopped struggling; looked towards the red echidna and smiled whilst laughing seductively, "Oh" she laughed "Knuxie! You're such a beast!" she held out her arms to him "kiss me!" she said. Knuckles leaned towards her, hypnotised by her seducing aqua eyes, he couldn't resist her, "kiss me!" whispered Rouge, she eyed his neck where a thick vein of pumping blood flowed "kiss me!" she whispered "once more…"

As Knuckles leaned closer to kiss her Rouge opened her mouth and aimed for his neck, as she did, two long fangs appeared from her mouth ready to bite him and suckle blood from his throat. Fortunately Van Helsing noticed and pulled Knuckles away "Not for your life!" he shouted. He pushed the snarling and spitting Rouge back onto the bed "…or for hers!" As he pushed her back on the bed, he saw her fangs disappear back into her mouth, he pulled back her lip and saw where they were growing from, she seemed to have two incisor teeth longer than her other teeth. "Look!" he cried "Nosferatu!" he whispered. He ran his fingers over Rouge's head, she had gone quiet. The others just stared astonished.

Later that Evening Van Helsing stood in a dark room at his area of the Mobotropolis Medical University and took out a dusty book from his shelf, he blew on it to get rid of the dust, as he did the particles tickled his nose making him sneeze. He placed the book on the table and rubbed the cover revealing some words in fancy print **'VAMPYRE'** he slowly opened the book and began to read:

"_**Here occurred the frightening and shocking history about the wild berserker Prince Dracula, How he impaled people on stakes, roasted them, skinned them, and hacked them to pieces and drank their blood…"**_

As he scanned the pages, he could see some sketched pictures of Mobians being impaled on huge long spikes with their blood running in rivers from the spikes, and a couple being hacked to pieces, whilst nearby a large black bat was watching drinking a goblet of his victim's blood. The grey fox read it through a few times, then he looked up "Dracul" he whispered in a low voice "the blood is life and gives life!"

Meanwhile in the café in Mobotropolis, Dracula was sitting at the table where he would sit with Amy, he was looking out of the window into the busy streets of the city when a waiter came to him with a letter. The black bat picked up the letter and opened it, he then began to read it:

_**My Dearest Prince,**_ _**Please forgive me, I have received word from my fiancée in Transylvania and I am on route to join with him. We are to be married.**_

_**I will never see you again,**_

_**Amy Rose**_

As Dracula read it, tears began to form in his red eyes and large tears of blood began to stream down his face, he had never felt so heartbroken. He continued to hold the letter in his trembling clawed hands and weep, his bloody tears fell on the paper making the ink run in red and black trails.

Meanwhile as Amy was walking towards the Convent in Transylvania, she had left Mobotropolis as soon as she could, she had crossed the seas then she had taken a carriage from the docks towards the Convent, all the way she was excited about seeing her fiancée once again, but she was also worried about the Prince. "It is odd" Amy thought as she walked up to the door of the Convent and knocked on it, "that I feel that my strange friend is still with me, he speaks to me in my thoughts, with him I felt more alive than I ever had, and now without him and soon to be a bride, I feel lost and confused" She looked in her bag and found a handkerchief that the Black bat had given her, she traced it with her delicate pink fingertips and her fingers stroked the small stitching of an initial, the letter D.

"Perhaps" she thought "though I try to be good I am bad, perhaps I am a bad inconstant woman" She felt a couple of tears run down her cheeks thinking of the prince, and how she had hurt him emotionally, but she knew her heart belonged with Sonic. Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw the door open and a large grey bear, the Mother Superior appeared. "Ah Miss Amy Rose!" she cried clasping her hands, "you came!" she pulled the pink hedgehog into the warmth, "How is he?" asked Amy "how is my fiancée?" the Mother Superior looked at Amy in a comforting way and clasped her hands. "He is pulling through, he is deeply traumatised, and is anxious to see you!" as she spoke a couple of nuns white dove and a brown duck appeared. "How is he?" asked the grey bear, the dove nodded, "he is resting peacefully" she said, the duck nodded, "he still talks of a monstrous creature he wishes to slay!" she said "to protect her" she looked towards Amy. Amy looked confused, but before she could say anything, the Mother Superior looked at her "would you like to see your fiancée?" she asked. Amy nodded, "thank you sister" she said "I must see him!"

She followed the bear into the room the two nuns came out of, and Amy almost burst into tears from what she saw! There was her fiancée, but not as she had ever seen him before. He was lying on a bed with his eyes closed, he was covered in cuts, his soft blue fur had some grey bits in it from shock, he had bandages around his arms and his chest from where the brides had been biting him and draining him. One nun, a yellow fox was dabbing his head with a cool wet cloth, whilst another, a white dog was stroking his hand trying to comfort him and kept checking his pulse "Mr Hedgehog…?" said the fox soothingly "there is someone to see you" Sonic slowly opened his eyes and he saw Amy by the door, her tears sparking on her face in the candlelight. "A…Amy Rose?" he whispered weakly, sitting up, Amy burst into tears and ran over to him, she embraced him lovingly, "oh Sonic!" she sobbed "I thought I would never see you again!" Sonic embraced her tightly "oh Amy!" he said in a broken voice "thank God you're here!" he kissed her many times. "Oh Amy!" he sobbed "I love you so much!" Amy sobbed harder and embraced him, "Oh Sonic!" she said embracing him harder, "I love you too!" she held him close to her and he wrapped his arms tighter around her. As they embraced, the nuns who were watching sighed with happiness and were overjoyed that they were soon going to be holding a wedding in their convent for the young couple.

Meanwhile, in Mobotropolis, the black bat was sitting in the dark room of candles where he had danced with his love, he was holding Amy's letter crumpled in his hands, his bloody tears ran heavily down his face, staining it red.

He cried as he remembered when they met in the streets of Mobotropolis, he cried when he remembered how they had talked, and he wept even more then he thought about when they had danced together and he had held her beautiful body close to him, that pink angel, the hedgehog with the sparkling eyes.

He looked up from crying, "I gave you may heart, my soul, Amy Rose" he whimpered, "and this is how you repay me?" he stood up clenching his fist and screwing up the letter in his clawed hand. He then stood up and roared loudly, his red eyes flashed, his fangs grew long and sharp and his wings opened up on his back. As he roared, the candles around the room blew out as a strong wind washed over the room.

At the Mobotropolis Medical University, Van Helsing felt the wind wash over him, and the book he was holding slammed shut and the strong gale force, and the candles around the room blew out as well as scatter some loose papers everywhere. "It is the call!" cried Van Helsing standing up as he felt the gale wind blow through his silvery grey fur and his brown coat, "it is Dracula! The Undead! THE FOE I HAVE PURSUED ALL MY LIFE!" he began to laugh in triumph, "I have to tell the others!" he shouted as he ran out of the room laughing in excitement.

He was still laughing and cheering when he got to Rouge's mansion "Espio!" he shouted as he jumped off the coach, waving his arms in the air. "Espio, my boy! I have much to tell you!" the mad grey fox then ran over to Knuckles who was holding his large sword and was also holding a large gun. "Guard her well Knuckles!" he said "I have been told you are by far the greatest and most careful guardian in your homeland! Angel Island! Where you protect your giant Master Emerald!"

The flame coloured Echidna looked a bit surprised but he was proud to know that he was called the careful guardian, as he was known for, for guarding the sacred Master Emerald on Angel Island. "Do not fail here tonight!" the old silver fox continued, "we are dealing with forces beyond the human experience! An enormous power! Otherwise, our darling Rouge the Bat may become a bitch of the devil!" The mad silver fox began to laugh again, Knuckles then showed him his spiked fists and pointed at the fox in anger "and you're a sick old buzzard!" he shouted "Hear me out guardian!" said Van Helsing. "Young Rouge is not a random victim attacked by mere accident! Do you understand me?"

The Echidna's violent eyes went wide when he heard that "what are you saying fox?" he demanded "What I'm saying is…" said Van Helsing "she is a willing recruit! A follower! I dare say even a devoted disciple!" Knuckles grabbed the grinning old fox by the collar of his jacket and looked into his eyes. "A what!" he shouted "out with it man!" "THE DEVIL'S CONCUBINE!" shouted Van Helsing.

"ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY!" cried the echidna "I speak the truth Guardian" said Van Helsing calmly, he took Knuckle's huge spiked fist away from his collar and began to walk over to Espio, "guard her well!" he said, before turning to the purple chameleon "come Espio, I have much to tell! But not on an empty stomach! Espio!" he clapped his hands, "I starve! Feed me!" He climbed into the coach, Espio followed him, and the coach began to drive away, as it did, Espio looked out the side towards the confused Echidna, "you better guard her with your life Knuckles!" he shouted "just as you guard that precious emerald!" Knuckles grabbed his gun and placed it over his shoulder, "Knuckles will never let that creature get near Rouge!" he snarled standing in a soldier stance.

Meanwhile, in Rouge's bed-chamber, Shadow had demanded that he stay with Rouge in her bedchamber so he could protect her from whoever or whatever was going to harm her. He swore to guard her with his life; she was so precious to him. He was sitting on the bed holding Rouge close to his heaving chest, he stroked the soft white fur on her head and held her close to him, Rouge who was still breathing heavily in sickness looked up at her fiancée, her pupils were dilating and she was sweating a little.

"Shadow" she whispered, Shadow looked down at her; she nuzzled her face against the white fur on his chest and her fingers clawed at his black coat. "I'm afraid to sleep" she whimpered, "I dread being alone in the darkness…" she began to hyperventilate, "It drowns me…pulling me down…deeper…deeper into the darkness" Shadow kissed the top of her head and continued to hold her and comfort her. "Darling" he whispered "I promise you that if I see any evidence of bad dreams, I will wake you at once" Rouge burrowed herself closer to him, Shadow pulled the covers over her shoulders as well as his body heat to keep her warm, he brushed his lips over the top of her forehead and caressed her shoulders to comfort her. "I will protect you my love" he whispered "sleep my dearest…" he pulled her closer, her breathing had slowed a bit, "sleep…"

Meanwhile in Transylvania, the Convent were preparing for Sonic and Amy's wedding, Sonic had recovered, although he had recovered from his wounds, he had still not fully recovered from his trauma and he was still in fear for his beloved Amy. He stood at the top aisle at the alter, in a smart dark blue tuxedo looking towards the end of the chapel; the priest an old black badger and some of the nuns and the Mother Superior were standing in front of him. Along the seats in the chapel were the rest of the convent nuns waiting for the wedding to begin. Soon a procession of monks came in lead by a black Raven singing in rhythmic Transylvanian chanting.

The raven was waving a copper pendulum in front of him, as he swung it; an intoxicating scent filled the chapel, a scent of burning cinnamon and woody herbs. Behind him was a brown dog holding a shining silver crucifix on a long stick. Sonic felt relaxed as he smelt it, he looked towards the end of the chapel again and he saw the most beautiful sight. There was his fiancée, a pretty pink hedgehog clothed in a white dress and a white net veil covering her face. Her green eyes sparkled when she saw Sonic. She walked up to him slowly and gracefully, then with the help of a young otter monk she stood up on the alter with Sonic. They then stood tall and straight as the priest began to wed them, as he did, he blessed them with two crowns, one laurel crown which was made for Sonic, the priest kissed it then touched both their heads with it, then placed it on Sonic's head. The priest then held up another which was made for Amy made from white roses, he touched both their heads with it and then placed it on Amy's head. He then blessed them by giving them wine **(the blood of Christ) **from a silver chalice and then with some bread **(the body of Christ) **he then began to bind the two hedgehog's together with some holy words. Sonic then turned to Amy; he smiled and lifted her veil. He leaned towards her wrapping his hands around her waist.

Amy then turned to her now husband, and moved her hands up to his shoulders, she shifted her head a little to make contact with Sonic's lips. Their lips then slowly touched, they stayed for a while in each other's tender embrace, joining together in a kiss that would bind them together as Husband and wife. All the nuns and monks who were watching them smiled and sighed as they watched the happy young couple be bound together in wedded bliss.

Back in Mobotropolis at Rouge's mansion, a Night watchman, an old brown rat held up a lantern looking around for anything that might come near the mansion. He suddenly heard a sound near the entrance of the garden, he turned to look and he saw a large black bat appear. The Watchman was stunned, he dropped the lantern and aimed his gun at the bat, but the black snarled baring his teeth, hissing and growling, then he jumped on the watchman. The Bat opened his mouth and his fangs appeared, and before the poor rat had a chance to scream, the bat sank his teeth into his neck draining him of his blood.

In Rouge's bedchamber, Rouge was sleeping on her pillow, her arm flung over her head; Shadow was sitting in a chair next to her bed, stroking her hand as she slept. He kept a glass of brandy in his other hand which every five minutes he kept gulping hoping to stay awake so he could keep an eye out for the thing that would hurt his fiancé if he feel asleep. "If he dares come near my Rouge" he snarled, "I'll slice him in half!" he flexed his fingers, and clenched his fist. Outside, the Black Bat had drained the watchman of his blood, he stood up and flexed his hands and stretched his wings, he then licked around his mouth, feeling refreshed and filled with energy and life at his first kill of the night. He then began to make his way to the house.

He opened up his wings and began to glide low on the ground looking out for anyone else that would stand in his way. Knuckles who was standing on the stone steps outside Rouge's bedchamber looking out with his gun loaded suddenly heard the low flapping of wings. He looked up and he saw the large black bat baring his teeth at him, the muscles on his body pulsing, and his large wings open on his back.

"What the fuck!" cried Knuckles, he aimed his gun at the bat and fired, but the shot missed the bat whose eyes glowed red and aimed towards the guardian "foolish guardian!" he snarled in a deep voice "you cannot defeat me!" Knuckles reacted quickly and pulled out his long sword, he then ran towards the large black bat with the sword in a stabbing position.

But the bat grabbed the echidna by the collar, lifted him up and threw him across the garden, the echidna let out a scream as he was flung across the garden and into the fountain with a splash! The bat licked his lips and then flew up to the French windows of Rouge's bed chamber. In the bed chamber, Shadow had become startled by the gunshot he heard outside and reacted quickly. He looked across to Rouge who began to writhe in her sleep and hiss and moan in a raspy way. She began to pull on the necklace of garlic flowers around her neck.

Shadow's eyes widened, and he looked towards the window, where he saw the large black bat appear, "son-of-a-bitch!" he cried, he lifted his hand which began to glow yellow, "stay away from her! You will not touch her!" he snarled. The Bat then opened the doors and floated into the room smirking. "Ultimate Life Form!" he said in a snarling voice "Shadow the Hedgehog!" Shadow aimed his hand at the black bat and glowing yellow spears appeared from them "get away from her bastard!" he shouted "CHAOS SPEAR!" the spears flew towards the bat. But the large Black Bat smirked and thrust his hand forward causing the spears to recoil back towards Shadow; "even your great chaos powers cannot stop me!" he smiled.

Shadow's eyes went wide and the force made him fly against the wall, the spears hit the wall slicing his cheek and hitting the wall. Shadow hit the wall and fell motionless, face down on the floor. "Rouge the Bat!" snarled the Black Bat, looking towards the writhing and moaning white bat. "I offer you the power of eternal life…and you repay me by being unfaithful!" he looked towards Shadow who lay motionless on the floor. "Your impotent men with their foolish spells cannot protect you from my power!" Shadow began to regain conscious again, through his blurred vision he could see the black bat walking closer to Rouge and beginning to lean over her. "I condemn you, Rouge" the black bat continued, his fangs grew longer and sharper "to living death! To eternal hunger! FOR LIVING BLOOD!"

The bat then jumped onto Rouge and held down her arms, he then sank his long fangs into her neck; his claws ripped at her red dress and exposed her naked body, his claws also ripped at the garlic flowers around her neck. Rouge moaned loudly in agony and writhed as the bat drained her of her blood. Shadow looked up, still dazed and shocked from when he was thrown against the wall. He then shook his head to see the large Black Bat drinking Rouge's blood, draining the life out of her. Rouge moaned and squealed, then suddenly she screamed as the bat bit harder into her neck. The bat lifted his head, licking her blood off from around his mouth.

Shadow then saw clearly what was happening, "NOO!" he shouted, he lifted his hand again, the bat smiled showing his bloodstained teeth. He then lifted his hand and sent Shadow flying against the wall again. Shadow felt the wall hit the back of his head, then he saw stars, then all went black and silent.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Seven**

It was a sad day at the Mansion of Rouge the Bat. By the fireplace was the whole of the household, the servants of the house, and friends, they were all looking at what lay peacefully in a beautifully decorated glass coffin.

In the coffin lay Rouge the Bat, pale and cold, dressed in the dress she would have worn at her wedding when she married Shadow. Her eyes were closed and her white fur around her head lay on her delicate pale shoulders and around her face like the petals of a white rose and her netted veil covered her face held on in her hair with a diamond tiara. Yet although she looked a radiant bride, the mourners could see she was no longer drawing breath.

Her white gloved hands were folded on her chest and diamond chokers and necklaces sparkled at her throat. She was so beautiful, even in death; the servants were heartbroken at the loss of their beloved mistress, who lay like Snow White in a crystal glass coffin.

Standing nearest to the coffin were Rouge's devoted men, Knuckles was leaning against the fireplace looking at her serene face, he had taken off his hat and was clutching it in his large knuckled fists in anguish as tears fell from his violet eyes.

Shadow was really distraught, as he was there when she had died. He was sitting in an armchair near the coffin looking at his dead fiancée, he kept gritting his teeth to stifle his sobs and he kept wiping his red eyes with his white gloved hand. Seeing his fiancée lying there after dying so suddenly broke his heart.

When he had recovered from where the Black Bat had thrown him against the wall, he had run over to check on her, he hadn't remembered much of what happened last night because he had been hit so hard on the head, but the thing that was on his mind was that his beloved fiance was lying on her silken sheets dead as a doornail.

He had touched her and realised by her icy cold body no longer drawing breath, that she was dead for sure, he was heartbroken that his blood had not saved her and yet he had failed to protect her. He had held her in his arms and had cried and cried until the servants had found him and alerted Van Helsing and the others.

Espio was at the foot of the coffin looking at the white bat's body, he too was trying to hold back his tears when Van Helsing called him over from behind him in the doorway. "Espio" said Van Helsing pulling the chameleon aside, "I know you loved her deeply, and that is why you should trust me and believe" "Believe!" said Espio in a broken voice "how can I believe?"

The Silver fox looked at Espio seriously "I want you to bring me before nightfall, a set of post-mortem knives" "An autopsy!" cried the purple chameleon "on Rouge!" he looked back at the white bat that lay peacefully in the glass coffin. "Not exactly" said Van Helsing shaking his silvery grey fur, "I just want to cut off her head and take out her heart" The chameleon looked sickened at the thought and turned away from the fox, tears rolling down his cheeks.

A few days later Sonic and Amy had returned from Transylvania and were making their way through Mobotropolis to meet their friends. Amy's mind was littered with thoughts as she walked through the city with her husband who still looked pale and ill with grey bits in his smooth blue fur.

Amy sighed, "Poor Sonic" she thought "still traumatised, yet cheered by the familiar streets of Mobotropolis" he then felt tears welling in her eyes, "and me, now that dear Rouge is dead, it is a sad homecoming, it feels like a part of me is dead too, except that tiny hope that I will one day see my prince again"

Sonic and Amy then stopped by a carriage that would take them home; her thoughts still littered her mind. "Is he here? Is my prince here? I begin to understand that now that I am married, the nature of my feelings for my strange friend, who is always in my thoughts"

As they got into the carriage, Amy began to sob quietly, Sonic put his arms around her to comfort her, "I can't believe Rouge is dead, and never to return to us" Amy whispered, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief. "She was so full of life! How she must have suffered!"

Sonic pulled her closer and began to rock her to soothe her sobs, "our lives were so different only a few months ago…" said Amy "…all our hopes, all our dreams…" Suddenly, Sonic when rigid when he heard a low growling voice "**She belongs to me!**" Sonic looked up and looked out of the window, he then saw the Black Bat looking at him, his teeth bared and his red eyes glowing "NO!" Sonic cried.

Amy looked up startled at her husband, "Sonic!" she cried "what is it?" she grabbed her husband's waistcoat and tried to look out to where he was looking. "It's him!" Sonic shouted looking at the bat, "It's the man himself! The Count!" he felt his heart pound "he's here!" he cried.

He stopped the coach and got out of it, "Sonic wait!" cried Amy, Sonic turned to Amy "Amy!" said Sonic, "read my journal! Read every word!" he then turned to run "then you will understand!" Amy looked out of the window and shouted up to the driver. "Driver!" she called "do you hear me? We wait!"

Sonic ran through the crowds over to where he saw the bat, he then saw him standing by an alley smirking, his eyes still glowing and his wings open on his back. "Bastard!" shouted Sonic "where are you?" he ran towards the bat, but the bat smirked and disappeared into the corner before Sonic could catch him.

Sonic ran into the alley and began to look for the bat, "where are you? You sick son-of-a-bitch?" he shouted "where are you?" he looked towards the dark end of the alley, he suddenly felt a wind blow hard and he got knocked off his feet. He then looked up to see the black bat flying above his head, his eyes were glowing and his fangs were dripping.

"You cannot defeat me Sonic the Hedgehog!" snarled the bat "Dracula!" shouted Sonic "No! You will not have her!" Dracula smiled again and his teeth grew long and razor sharp "You cannot stop me Sonic!" he snarled. His wings made large flapping noises as he hovered above the sweating blue hedgehog.

"NO!" screamed Sonic "if you lay one clawed finger on her! I swear I will fucking kill you!" He jumped up to do a spin dash attack at the bat, but Dracula smiled and swiped his large clawed hand at Sonic. Sonic felt the force knock him down and he fell flat on his face.

He turned to look up at the bat again, but he had gone. "No!" he thought "you can't have her!" "I swear! If it's the last thing I do! I'll…I'll kill you!" he stood up "you hear me! Touch her and I will fucking kill you!" he screamed. He then walked away from the alley and ran back to find Amy.

Meanwhile, in the graveyard outside Rouge's mansion, Van Helsing, Knuckles, Shadow and Espio were standing outside the tomb of Rouge the Bat. Van Helsing held up a lantern and read the words on the large door.

_**Rouge the Bat**_

_**Friend, Sister, Wife**_

_**Taken from this world too soon,**_

_**An angel in flesh form**_

_**Rest in Peace my love.**_

Van Helsing sighed; he picked up a crowbar and pulled on the door causing it to wrench open. Shadow stood nearby holding a lantern. "Gentlemen please!" he said in a pleading voice. "Must we desecrate poor Rouge's grave, she died horribly enough" he chocked that last bit when he thought of his dead fiancée.

"If Miss Rouge the Bat is dead" said Van Helsing walking down into the tomb, as he did, the smell of rotting flesh hit his nose and he felt like he needed to throw up "there can be no wrong done to her. But if she is not…?" he was interrupted by Shadow "My God!" cried Shadow "what are you saying man? That she's been buried alive?"

The old silver fox shook his head "all I say is Shadow the Hedgehog" he said "that your dear Rouge is….Undead!" he walked over to the tomb where Rouge was buried. Espio and Knuckles had handkerchiefs over their noses to block out the sickening smell of rotting flesh within the tomb.

"This is insanity!" said Shadow shaking his head, his quills rippled as he waved his head. Van Helsing looked at Knuckles who flexed his spiked fists, he placed his hands on the stone tomb lid and using his great strength pushed it off easily. Van Helsing then looked in the grave and his face fell.

The three others looked in too, what they saw was the crystal glass coffin, but with no body in it! Rouge was gone! They all gasped and looked at Van Helsing. "My God!" cried Knuckles looking back at the grave. "Where is she?" demanded Shadow, his red eyes flaring at the grey fox. "WHERE IS SHE?" Shadow shouted grabbing Van Helsing by the collar and pushing him against the tomb.

The others tried to hold him back but the ebony hedgehog's grip was strong on the grey fox's collar. "What have you done with her Van Helsing?" shouted Shadow, "tell me where she is or I swear to God I'll chaos spear you right here on the spot!" Espio, and Knuckles tried to pull him off but it was no use.

"Calm down Shad!" cried Espio, Van Helsing just remained calm and smiled "my friend" he began, "she lives beyond the grace of God…a wanderer in the outer darkness" "what are you saying man?" demanded Shadow, his eyes still flashing and not letting go of the grey foxes collar.

"What I'm saying is that she is 'Vampyre' 'Nosferatu'" said Van Helsing calmly, Knuckles and Espio looked at each other, "vampire!" said Espio "what?" said Knuckles. They both looked at Van Helsing again, who still remained cool as a cucumber even though the infuriated Ultimate Life Form was grabbing his collar and threatening to slice him in half.

"These creature do not die like the bee after the first sting" said the grey fox calmly to the black hedgehog "but instead they grow strong and become immortal once infected by another Nosferatu" he turned to the red echidna and the purple chameleon "so, my friends, we fight not one beast, but legions, that will go on age after age after age!" he then turned solemn "feeding on the blood of the living!"

Knuckles touched his throat with worry, Espio looked at bit sick, and Shadow, still not letting go of Van Helsing's collar looked at his with disbelief at the fact that his bride was a walking corpse. Suddenly Knuckles's ears pricked up "you hear something?" he asked.

Espio, Van Helsing and Shadow also looked up and strained their ears to listen; it was an eerie echoing sound of a woman singing, like a sweet lullaby. Van Helsing's eyes went wide "shit!" he cried "hide!" Espio and Knuckles dived into a corner, and Shadow and Van Helsing hid on the other side of the tomb.

"Do…do you recognise the voice?" Knuckles asked Espio, Espio's eyes went wide, "I believe I do!" he said, Shadow too recognised the voice "Rouge!" he cried loudly, Van Helsing quickly shushed him "she'll hear us!" he said. They peeked out into the tomb and they saw the feet of a figure coming down the steps.

As soon as the figure came lower down the steps, the candles around the tomb began to light up. The four men then saw Rouge's white figure glide gracefully down the steps in her white shining white wedding/burial gown into the tomb. In her delicate arms she held a sleeping child, a cream and white coloured rabbit in a pink nightdress which cried and whimpered weakly in her sleep. They all gasped at the sight.

They quietly came out of their hiding places, Shadow couldn't believe what he was seeing. "ROUGE!" cried Van Helsing. Rouge turned around and saw the three men, she then dropped the rabbit child, who began to cry and wail. Espio ran forward and grabbed the child and began to cuddle her to comfort her. "The child will live!" said Espio.

Rouge then looked up at Shadow, her eyes which were now blood red looked into his, "Shadow" she whispered in a seductive voice "come to me Shadow…" she walked towards him with her arms open to embrace him. "Leave these others and come to me my love!" "Rouge!" sighed Shadow with love, still looking into his love's eyes. "My arms are hungry for you, kiss me, caress me, hold me my darling" she touched her bare top of her chest beckoning Shadow towards her

Shadow, hypnotised by his lover's voice and her eyes walked towards her wanting to hold her in his arms again, Rouge then slithered closer to him, running her white hands under his chin and looking at a vein in his neck pulsing with blood. "Come, and we can rest together. Come my husband come…" "Rouge" whispered Shadow moving his lips towards her to kiss her.

Suddenly Van Helsing stepped forward holding up a crucifix, "get back!" he shouted "By the strength of the Lord and the power of his might!" Rouge, when she saw the crucifix began to hiss and spit angrily, blood ran down her chin and she hissed and spat, her eyes glowing red.

"By the strength of the Lord! And the power of his might! I bring you from the shadows! Into the light! I cast you out! The prince of darkness! Into Hell!" Rouge backed against her tomb, she continued to hiss and spit! Shadow couldn't believe what he was watching! He began to feel sick! The other two men also felt ill.

Suddenly Rouge coughed up blood and it splattered all over Van Helsing, staining his silver grey fur. "By the strength of the Lord and the Power of his might! I cast out the demons!" he didn't seem worried about the blood all over him. Rouge then snarled at the grey fox again, then she fell to the stone floor, blood dripping from her mouth, staining her beautiful white fur.

In the busy streets of Mobotropolis Amy sat in the coach reading her husband's journal that he had kept whilst he was in Transylvania:

"…_**If I could but find him, I will, and find a way out of this dreadful place! Goodbye Amy…If I fail…"**_

"Oh my God!" she thought, then the thoughts of the prince came back to her. She was interrupted when she heard a sound by the coach door. She looked towards it "Sonic?" she whispered "is that you?"

She almost dropped the journal when she saw the face of the black bat looking at her with his eyes glowing red and his wings open on his back, his clawed hands scratching the door. "NO!" she cried when she saw him "I beg you…!" the bat cried, "I had to see you! I am a madman without you!"

Amy began to get frightened "Please!" she cried "you have no right! My husband…!" The black bat's eyes glowed again "Amy….!" He said in a low voice "I have crossed oceans of time to find you..." his eyes glowed more blood red "can you conceive of my loneliness? Constant…never ending…until I found you…" he moved closer to the door "I lost you once…My Amy Rose!...I'll not lose you again…."

Back in Rouge's tomb, Van Helsing, Shadow, Knuckles and Espio had placed Rouge's body on her tomb ready to kill her demonic self so she could find peace. She looked so beautiful and peaceful lying there, even though there was blood running down from her mouth.

Shadow was trying to hold in his sobs as he pushed some of her hair aside off her pale face, the fact that his fiancée was a demon killed him inside. Van Helsing looked at the heartbroken ebony hedgehog. "You may kiss her now Shadow the Hedgehog" he said "Then, in God's name, do what you must!...So that your beloved Rouge will rest in peace"

Without hesitation, Shadow lowered his lips to Rouge's and kissed her passionately, as he did, tears rolled down his face. When he pulled away he whispered "I will now give you peace Rouge" he said "and I will track down the thing that killed you! Even if it costs me my life!" he kissed her again and then stood up. He looked at Van Helsing "I am ready" he said softly wiping his eyes.

Van Helsing nodded and handed him a long metal stake and a mallet. "A moment's courage and it is done" he said "take the stake in your left hand and place the point over her heart" Shadow lifted the stake and placed the point over Rouge's heart breathing heavily.

"…and in God's name strike!" said Van Helsing "do it now!" Shadow lifted the mallet and struck the stake, as he did, blood spurted from Rouge's chest and she sprung to life roaring as she was dying from her immortal life. Shadow struck again screaming with anguish as he did so. Knuckles and Espio looked away feeling like they wanted to be sick.

Van Helsing then lifted a machete and hacked off Rouge's head, as he did Shadow fell to the floor holding his stomach and one hand over his mouth, tears rolling down his face, he had shut his eyes not wanting to see his love's head roll on the floor. As he fell, the mallet dropped to the floor with a clang. Espio immediately ran over to the black hedgehog to comfort him.

Back in Mobotropolis, the Black Bat had sensed Rouge's killing and he roared, baring his teeth, "NO!" he shouted, Amy had covered her head as she heard his roar, "NO!" he shouted again, "they deny us!" he shouted again "they deny us!"

Amy then hit her fist on the front of the coach to signal to the driver to drive off. "They deny us!" shouted the bat again as the coach drove off. Amy began crying as she heard the bat continue screaming, even though he was no longer in front of her; she could still feel his presence.

"Please!" she thought "Sonic!" she thought about her husband and where he had gone, just as she was thinking about him, she saw someone running to the carriage, she looked out and saw Sonic stumble towards the door "Sonic?" she cried seeing him looking terrified. "Amy!" he cried "are you ok?" she climbed out of the carriage and embraced him. "Amy!" murmured Sonic, I love you so much!" he hugged her and refused to let go.

Much later Sonic and Amy were sitting at a restaurant with Van Helsing discussing the recent events that had happened. Van Helsing cut up a large chunk of meat that was on the table and then picked up Sonic's journal "Terrifying Sonic" he murmured looking at the leather bound journal in his furry grey hands.

"Terrifying as your journal is Mr Hedgehog, it is true! I will pledge my life on it!" he bit into a chunk of meat he had cut off for himself and then he turned to Amy. "And you dear Amy Rose, who I insist I read yours, gives me hope there are good women still left…"

He then motioned for the too hedgehogs to dig into their food, Sonic cut a piece of meat and handed it to Amy, then cut a bit off for himself and put it on his plate, but he could hardly eat. "As a doctor, I must ask you Sonic" said Van Helsing, his yellow eyes looking seriously at the blue hedgehog "In your infidelity with those demonic women, did you for one instant…" he hesitated, then spoke, "taste their blood?"

Sonic thought for a moment, Amy looked at him, worried. Sonic then shook his head "no" he said, "Good!" he said "then your blood is not infected with the disease that destroyed poor Rouge" Sonic looked at his food and then up at the grey fox. "I doubted everything…" he said "even myself, I was impotent with fear. You have cured me" Van Helsing nodded at Sonic, then looked at Amy who was still staring at her food.

"And you, my dear Amy Rose…" he said "are you cured as well?" Amy looked up at the grey fox confused "of what Dr Van Helsing?" she asked "of whatever happened in those pages torn out of your diary" said the grey fox "The ancient prince Dracul himself" he tossed a gold coin which an engraved picture of the Black Bat in front of her, it was one that Sonic had found in Transylvania whilst at the castle.

"He died four hundred years ago…" said the Grey Fox "…but his body was never found" Amy shook her head, not believing what she was hearing, she tried to change the subject. "Tell me Doctor" she said "…How did Rouge die? I must know! She was my dearest friend and yet, no-one has told me!" Sonic placed his hand on her shoulder to comfort her as she asked the grey fox questions about Rouge.

"Was she in great pain?" asked Amy "yes, at first" said the grey fox, "but since we cut of her head, and drove a stake through her heart, and burned it…she is at peace…" Sonic stood up sickened, as Amy broke down in tears "Doctor!" he yelled "that's quite enough!" some Mobians stopped what they were doing to stare when they heard Sonic shout. "Shh!" cried Amy "people are staring!"

Sonic sat down, and took a breath, but he was still sickened. "Now you must understand my friend why we must find this dark prince and do the same to him" he looked up at the clock "there is little time…!"

Sonic looked at the grey fox "I know where the bastard sleeps!" he said "I sent him there myself, it's this old house near the Mobotropolis Mental Institution!" Van Helsing looked up, his yellow eyes glowed "Ja!" he said "The Black Devil is Espio's neighbour!"

**Poor Rouge! Bet that was sickening eh? But poor Shadow having to kill his love so she can be free from her demonic form! But he has sworn revenge! **

**So will Shadow, Van Helsing and the others be able to stop Dracula? **

**And will Amy be safe? or will she be the next victim of the Black Vampire Bat? Find out next time!**

**This Chapter is dedicated to Shadrougeforever and Shadowmji, you've both been great supporters to me. **

**Love Bloodrayne666**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Eight**

The following night, Van Helsing, Sonic, Shadow, Amy, Espio and Knuckles stood outside the Mobotropolis mental institution with burning torches. Van Helsing was informing them of what they were about to face.

"Vampires do exist my friends" he said "this foe Dracula is extremely powerful! He can direct the elements…the storm…the fog…the thunder" Knuckles and Espio looked worried. "He commands the meaner things…the bat, the wolf, the rodent" Van Helsing took another deep breath.

"He can see in the dark…and hear beyond mortal bounds!" Sonic bit his lip, "Dracula can do all these things, and yet he is not free! He must rest in the sacred earth of his homeland to gain his evil powers…" he turned to the others "…and that earth is where we shall bury him!"

Shadow snarled "I won't rest until I rip him to pieces for what he did to my Rouge!" he cracked his knuckles. "Peace Shadow!" said Van Helsing placing his furry grey hand on his shoulder "we're all in this together!" He looked towards the others. Knuckles was taking out his pistol.

"Knuckles" said Van Helsing "Your bullets will not harm him, he must be dismembered. I suggest you use your sword" Knuckles's eyes went wide, "are you mad!" he cried "I wasn't planning on getting that close fox!" Amy looked up at the men "I…." she stammered "I almost feel pity for anything so hunted as this count" she whispered. Shadow looked at Amy with disgust "what!" he yelled "after what he did to your friend! My wife!"

"PEACE HEDGEHOG!" shouted Van Helsing. Sonic glared at Shadow and then looked at Amy "Dear Amy" he said "how can you feel pity for such a creature! I brought him here and now I must send him back to Hell!" he clasped his wife's arms and kissed her. "…And when this task is done!" he said nodding at Espio who walked over "I shall never leave you again"

"Espio will take you to his quarters…" Espio took Amy's hand "where you will be safe…" Amy nodded "yes my love" she said as Espio lead her to his building to take her to his headquarters. As they walked in Dr Eggman looked out of the window, "Master!" he shouted "Master!"

As they entered the building Amy's ears pricked up when she heard Eggman shouting "THE MASTER! I SMELL HIM! HE FEEDS ON PRETTY MISS!" Espio looked up "Be quiet Eggman!" he shouted. Amy looked at Espio "Is that's Sonic's former boss?" she asked. "Yes" said Espio "Dr Eggman" Amy looked towards Eggman's cell "Dr Eggman!" she cried "I must see him!" "AMY!" cried Espio "this is no place for you!"

But Amy had already run towards Dr Eggman's cell, she saw the large fat doctor in a straightjacket banging his head against the bars of his cell. "Eggman" said Espio "behave yourself now!" Amy looked at the mad doctor who looked back at her. "You're the bride my master covets" he said. Amy looked taken aback "I have a husband!" she said "Sonic the Hedgehog! I am Mrs Hedgehog!"

Eggman looked at her pleadingly "My master tells me about you, he is coming! Coming for you! Please! Do not stay here! Get away from these men!" Amy felt terrified at what Eggman was saying. "I pray God I may never see your pretty face again!" he then kissed her hand that was on the bars "May God bless you and keep you safe" Amy recoiled at bit, and Espio began to lead her away. Then Eggman began to bang his head hard on the bars again.

"MASTER!" he shouted "MASTER! YOU PROMISED ME ETERNAL LIFE! BUT YOU GIVE IT TO THE PRETTY WOMAN!" as Amy and Espio walked away they heard him shout "ESPIO! I'VE BEEN PROMISED ETERNAL LIFE! I AM NO LUNATIC! I'M A SANE MAN FIGHTING FOR HIS SOUL!"

Espio quickly lead Amy to his quarters where he slept, as Amy walked in Espio showed her what he had, "there is tonic water there" he said "and washing facilities there, you may sleep there if you wish" he said pointing to the bed. "Thank you Espio" said Amy. Espio kissed her hand "you're safe here Amy" he said. He then hurried down to meet the others leaving Amy with her thoughts.

When he got outside, Van Helsing, Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles were making their way into the broken down house, Van Helsing held up his torch and the light showed some boxes of sacred earth. "The sacred earth of his homeland" he said "destroy every box…and sterilize the earth inside! Leave him no refuge!" he then looked at the others "may the exorcism begin!"

The four men nodded, Sonic picked up an axe and began cracking the boxes open with it, Espio had a mallet which he used to crack them open, Knuckles used his sword and sliced them open. Shadow used his chaos spear to break the boxes open. When each box was open and a pile of earth stood in the middle, Van Helsing planted some holy lit candles and crucifixes in the pile of earth, then he began to say holy words of exorcism in Latin.

As he was saying those words, unknown to him the black bat was on the ceiling, his red eyes glowed as he watched Van Helsing perform the exorcism. He realised he had no sanctuary in the house, he bared his fangs "foolish mortals!" he growled "your tools cannot harm me!"

As Van Helsing sprayed holy water onto the earth, it erupted in flames, and Van Helsing continued to shout holy words holding up a crucifix. The Black Bat then turned into a green fog and began to float to the mental institution without them knowing.

In the building Amy was in Espio's quarters sitting on the bed, she had changed into her white nightdress and was sitting there thinking about what Eggman had said to her, and if Van Helsing and the others would be able to protect her. She got up and walked to the window. She then saw the green mist coming towards the building. She walked back to the bed terrified and lay there, hoping the fog wouldn't find her there.

Dracula in his fog form made his way to Eggman's cell, Eggman who was in a corner, saw the fog come in, then he heard the bat's voice "Eggman" it said in a low growl "you have betrayed me!"

Eggman looked up, "I tried to warn her…" he choked "But she would not listen! She will be spared master…" he then got up and leapt at the fog, "YOU CANNOT HAVE HER!" as he leapt towards the fog, the Black Bat appeared, his eyes glowing red, and his fangs bared and grabbed him by the throat, then began to hit him against the bars of his cell.

A guard heard Eggman's screams and ran to his aid, but when he got there, the bat had gone and Eggman was horrifically twisted up in his cell bars with his face covered in blood. "What the hell!" he cried. Eggman looked up at the guard. "Her salvation…" he chocked, blood running down from his mouth "would be his destruction…and I…am freeee…" he whispered before he went limp, dead as a doornail.

Meanwhile the green mist had made its way into Espio's headquarters where Amy was sleeping in the white bed. The mist made its way up to her bed and under the sheets, as it did, Amy moaned, then began to writhe and murmur in her sleep.

As the fog crept in, an intoxicating scent, a musky perfume began to fill the room, it filled Amy's nostrils and over her delicate pink fur that was covered by her white soft cotton nightie.

"Yes…" she whispered "yes my love…you have found me…" As she writhed and moaned, the black bat appeared on top of her under the sheets. Amy could feel his body against hers. Then his breath on her face. "Amy" whispered the black bat "my precious life"

Amy continued to writhe and moan, she opened her eyes to see the bat on top of her smiling softly and caressing her pink quills, "I have wanted this to happen…" she cried "I know that now! I want to be with you…always!" the bat caressed her "You can't know what you are saying…" he said.

Amy shook her head "Yes…" she whispered "I do know" she traced her delicate fingertips over the Black Bat's muscular arm "I was so afraid I would never feel your touch again" she whispered "I feared you were dead…" The Black Bat then took Amy's hand and placed it on his chest.

"There is no life in this body" he whispered, Amy looked at the bat in shock "But you live!" she said "who are you? You must tell me! I must know!" "I am nothing" said the bat quietly "lifeless, soul-less…hated! Feared" He looked down "Many have suffered because of what I am" he whispered "without you…this love you give me…I am dead to the world"

"What?" said Amy still confused and fearful, "I am dead" said the Black Bat "I am the monster that your men hunt! I am him! Dracula" Amy couldn't believe what she was hearing, she burst into tears and hit her arm on the bat's back not conflicting with his wings.

"No!" she sobbed "NO!" she screamed she couldn't control her tears "You murdered Rouge!" she sobbed "my best friend! How could you!" she sobbed. The bat sat there emotionless. "Many have suffered because of what I am" said Dracula, "without you…the love you give me…I am dead to the entire world"

Amy continued to cry, "God forgive me…I love you" she embraced the bat still crying her eyes out "I want to be what you are…see what you see…love what you love" The Black bat looked at her. "Amy" he said "to walk with me, you must die to your breathing life, and be reborn to mine"

He then lifted her head up to him "I give you life eternal…everlasting love…the power of the storm…and the beasts of the earth" he brought her head closer, "walk with me…to be my loving wife…forever" Amy nodded "yes" she whispered "I…I will…yes!"

Dracula then lifted Amy up closer to him and lowered his head to her neck, as he did, his fangs appeared ready to suckle her blood. "I will take you" he whispered in her ear "Amy Rose, as my eternal bride" he then clamped his jaws around her neck and began to drink her blood.

As he bit her Amy yelped, she felt tears coming to her eyes, she wanted to scream, but she held it in. Dracula sank his long fangs in deeper and inserted his venom into her. He then pulled away, taking in a long loud gasp, his fangs dripped with blood and ran down his chin.

He then ripped off his black robes exposing his muscular chest and ran a claw along his bare black chest and made a cut seeping blood, "flesh of my flesh…blood of my blood" he whispered "Drink" he whispered "and join me in eternal life…" Amy moved towards his chest, the blood from the bite that the bat had made in her neck run down her neck and stained her nightie.

As Amy aimed towards his chest, he suddenly stopped her, "No!" he cried "I cannot let this be!" "I don't care!" cried Amy "please!" she begged embracing him, "please…make me yours!" she began to lick and suckle on the cut trying to drink his blood "Take me away from all this death!"

The Bat moaned as Amy drank his blood licking over his black muscular chest, he wrapped his arms around her and also wrapped his large wings around her. Just then the bat heard footsteps from far away, his eyes glowed as his fangs grow longer as he began to snarl. "Those men!" he thought.

Suddenly, Sonic, Van Helsing, Shadow, Knuckles and Espio burst into the room, the first thing they saw Amy sitting on the bed with blood all over her mouth, chin, neck and her chest staining her white nightie. "AMY!" cried Sonic "What the fuck…?" cried Shadow looking at the bloodstained pink hedgehog.

Knuckles and Espio recoiled "Good God!" they both cried, "NO!" cried Sonic, Van Helsing stood in front of them, then suddenly the bat appeared in front of them upside down baring his long fangs and his eyes glowing. "What the devil…?" shouted Espio "Watch out!" shouted Knuckles.

Dracula then flipped the right way up and opened up his wings standing in front of them snarling and his eyes glowing redder and redder. Van Helsing instantly held up the Crucifix and stepped towards the black bat, "Your war against God is over!" he shouted, then he started to say the Lord's Prayer.

"Old Fool!" the bat snarled, as he did his eyes glowed again and the crucifix burst into flames, Van Helsing dropped the crucifix in shock and the other recoiled. Shadow didn't. "You bastard!" he shouted "you murdered Rouge! And you're going to pay!" he jumped up and his hand glowed yellow. "NO! SHADOW!" shouted Van Helsing.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" shouted Shadow, yellow spears then flew from his hand and towards Dracula, but Dracula smirked, and he held up his hand, the spears then recoiled and aimed towards Shadow, one of the spears struck Shadow in the arm drawing blood. Shadow yelled as the blood ran down his arm.

"Fools!" Dracula shouted "you would destroy me with your idols…I who served the cross, and commanded nations hundreds of years before you were born!" Espio ran over to Shadow who was kneeling on the floor clasping his bleeding arm, "bastard!" Shadow rasped. Sonic ran over to the bed and clasped Amy who was hyperventilating. "Amy!" he cried "dear Amy, It's ok, I'm here!"

Dracula then growled again as his fangs grew longer, "My revenge has just begun…and she, your best beloved" he snarled at Sonic who clasped Amy close to him, "…is now my flesh! My blood! My Kin! MY BRIDE!" "NO!" screamed Sonic "You cannot have her!" he took his pistol and shot at the bat.

The Bullet struck the Black Bat in the wing but it didn't fully harm him. "Leave her to God!" shouted Van Helsing taking a small crystal bottle of holy water from his pocket, "your armies have abandoned you!" he took the top off the bottle "now you must pay for your crimes!" he shouted.

He began to throw the holy water at Dracula, the Black bat began to snarl and roar, Amy buried her face in Sonic's chest and screamed as if it was hurting her. Knuckles picked up a lamp as Dracula began to recoil into a dark corner. Dracula then looked at Amy "Farewell my love…" he smirked at the frightened pink hedgehog "…for now!" He then disappeared into the darkness, only his eyes glowed in the dark.

"Light!" shouted Van Helsing at Knuckles "we need light!" Knuckles threw the lamp over to the dark area and lit it up. As soon as he did, the bat had turned into a huge pile of black red eyed rats! "What the hell…!" cried Knuckles as the rats scurried away. "Stop them!" shouted Sonic as the rats scurried out of the window.

They all ran to the window to stop them, but before they could even grab any of the rats, they had gone. "You let him go!" Shadow yelled, "now what next!" Van Helsing shook his head, "we have to stop him! Before we lose our Amy like we lost dear Rouge!" he said. "How?" asked Espio. Van Helsing looked at the traumatised Amy in Sonic's arms "I think I know a way" he said with a smirk.

Much later, Amy was laying in her bed breathing heavily as she looked at Van Helsing, "Oh Van Helsing" she whispered, as tears rolled down her eyes, "he is gone!" she thought of the Black Bat "he has gone, but he speaks to me! He speaks to me in my thoughts, even though he is not here, I can still feel his presence!"

Van Helsing stroked Amy's head and wiped her tears, "he has a strong mind connection to you" he said "his heart was strong enough to survive the grave" Amy took another breath, she felt ill. "I…I know I am becoming…like him" she whispered "When I find in myself a sign of harm to anyone I love…" she stammered "I shall die"

"You must not die Amy!" said Van Helsing firmly "your salvation is his destruction! That is why I must hypnotise you Amy" Amy looked up at the Grey Fox who said pleadingly "help me find him…before it is too late, help me Amy" Amy nodded understanding him.

The Grey fox then began his method on the pretty pink hedgehog, "Now child" he said softly "I want you to look into this flame…this light" Amy looked at the candle "I want you to sleep…sleep now…good girl…sleep" Amy shut her eyes silently, she began to murmur.

"Yes…" she whispered "I must go to him…He calls…he calls to me" Van Helsing then whispered to her "What do you hear? What do you hear my child?" "The ocean" Amy whispered, "and what do you see Amy?" said Van Helsing. "The hold" said Amy

"He is going home…" Amy whispered "he is travelling across icy seas to his beloved home" she continued to murmur, "There he will grow strong again. I am coming to him to partake in his strength" She took a breath as she writhed in her sleep, "he will grow strong" she whispered.

Van Helsing listened to Amy's words and noted them down. "Yes!" he said "yes! I have you now Dracula!" he smirked "you will not take dear Amy like you took Miss Rouge! I'm on your trail you Devil's bastard! There's no time to lose!" he squeezed Amy's hand "we will save you child" he said softly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Nine**

As soon as Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles and Espio heard what Van Helsing had to say about what Amy had said, they immediately got on a train towards Transylvania hoping to get there before the Count did.

Sonic sat next to Amy cradling her head in his lap comforting her as she hyperventilated and writhed, his mind was filled with thoughts. "We left Mobotropolis by train and crossed the wide river that separates Mobotropolis from the Far off lands of Mobius that night in stormy seas, no doubt from the hold of the Count's ship, he commands the winds, but we still have the advantage"

Sonic narrowed his eyes and growled as he thought about what the Count had done to his wife, "By train" he thought "we can reach the Transylvanian port in three days, by ship it would take him at least a week, when we finally reach the port where his ship is, we shall burn it to the ground! I will not lose Amy like Shadow lost poor Rouge" he thought determinedly.

He looked at Amy who writhed about and moaned like she was in pain. Van Helsing went over to examine her, he looked at her throat where there were two red holes where the Black Bat had bitten her, and he could see in her mouth where her fangs were growing. Espio walked over with his transfusion tools.

Knuckles and Shadow watched looking very worried. Shadow then turned to look out of the window. Knuckles almost went over to talk to him but he didn't, knowing that the heartbroken Black Hedgehog was probably thinking about Rouge and how his blood didn't save her when the Count had condemned her to this cursed life and wanted to be with his thoughts.

Van Helsing looked at the concerned chameleon, "no transfusions my friend" he said sadly "the vampire has baptised her with his own blood. Her blood is dying, if we don't get to Dracula in time and destroy him, then she will suffer the same fate as dear Rouge did"

Knuckles glared at the grey fox and then over to Shadow who continued to stare out of the window, when he heard Rouge's name, his shoulders shook a bit. Amy continued to writhe and moan, she then let out a shriek, it was so eerie and sharp that everybody jumped, and even Shadow who was looking out of the window turned to look.

Sonic held Amy close and began to rock her to soothe her, "it's alright my dearest" he whispered "I am here, darling Amy" he hugged her and held her close. Amy began to cry weakly "my poor Sonic…she whispered "he calls to me…what have I done to you?" she trembled and continued to cry.

"No, no…" said Sonic caressing her quills to comfort her "I have done this…" he felt his heart pound and he felt ill about how he had put them all in danger al because of this business trip.

"I have done this to the both of us" he continued to rock her and embrace his trembling and terrified wife. "Sonic he's getting closer!" Amy sobbed, "Amy!" cried Sonic "Please stay with me!" "I'm so cold!" Amy sobbed hugging Sonic tightly. Sonic held her close and continued to hold her close.

"Amy" he whispered "if you die, I will not let you go into the unknown alone" Van Helsing turned to the other men, "we must show no mercy on this creature!" he said "when we catch up with him! We will stop him once and for all" Shadow snarled and his eyes flashed "I will do anything to make sure that creature of hell is sent back to whence he came!"

Knuckles placed his large spike knuckled hand on the hedgehog's shoulder but he didn't calm down "he will pay for what he did to my Rouge! My bat-girl!" "Certainly Shadow" said Van Helsing nodding at the hedgehog. "We all say the same as you" Sonic looked up at Shadow "for once Shadow" he said "I am swearing the same oath as you" he said "Dracula will pay! I will make sure he burns in hell for what he did" Shadow nodded at his blue friend who continued to rock Amy and embrace her to comfort her.

A few hours later Shadow was reading a telegram that had been sent to him from his clerk at Lloyds. "WHAT!" he shouted, he turned to the others his red eyes wide with fear but anger too.

"What?" Van Helsing, Espio, Sonic and Knuckles said together, Shadow slapped the telegram on the table in front of him "Dracula's ship sailed past us in the night to the port at Transylvania!" "Oh shit!" cried Knuckles "No!" cried Espio, "it's not possible!" cried Sonic. Van Helsing just sighed.

Sonic read the telegram many times then collapsed on the seat, Espio and Knuckles tried to steady him. Van Helsing began to tug on his silvery grey fur in anguish, "the Black Devil is reading Amy's mind! He knows our every move!" he said. "No!" cried Sonic in a broken voice. "We're doomed!" said Espio, "There's no way we can defeat him now!"

Shadow banged his head against the window in anguish "Fuck!" he said loudly "fuck that bastard! Fuck him!" he banged his fist against the window in anger and defeat. Knuckles shook his head, his red spines swished around his head as he shook it "now what do we do?" he questioned, he took off his brown hat and began to screw it a bit in his large spiked hands.

Sonic sat there with his head in his hands for a while, then he looked up, no! He wasn't going to let the Count see that they were weak, they were going to kill him! And destroy him! Once and for all! This was their purpose and they weren't going to give up now! He stood up and banged his fist on the table "no!" he shouted "I won't give up!"

Everyone turned to look at him "there must be another way!" he looked at a map of Transylvania that also had the route that they were taking up to Castle Dracula. "We can still outrun him!" he said looking at the map. "How?" asked Knuckles. Sonic looked at Shadow and then at the others.

"Shadow and I can run faster than anything on Mobius" said Sonic, "we can follow the bastard upriver and cut him off! He must not reach the castle!" he then turned to Van Helsing. "Van Helsing" he said to the old silver fox "you will go straight for the Borgo Pass near the castle, if we fail…" he voice trailed off "you professor will have to finish him!"

"I will do that Sonic!" said Van Helsing, "me too" said Shadow "whatever it takes, I will help you kill that bastard!" Sonic nodded at Shadow. Sonic then looked towards his wife who lay hyperventilating and moaning as the illness was still consuming her.

"Yet" he thought "if there was any other way, I would never let him bring Amy, cursed as she is with that devil's illness, into the jaws of his death-trap…" he then saw Amy stroking the rifle that Knuckles had put on the table "even armed with Knuckles's large rifle"

Later when they stopped on the border of Transylvania, Sonic looked at Van Helsing seriously as he was putting things in a small carriage. "So" he said "do you know this place you are taking her professor", the old silver fox nodded, "I do Mr Hedgehog, I will take good care of her"

Sonic then asked "have you felt the vampire's lips on your throat old man?" Van Helsing shook his head, then looked at the blue hedgehog who hugged Amy and kissed her many times. "Unless we redeem her, Miss Amy Rose is not safe anywhere on this earth"

He looked out towards the horizon of Transylvania, "You think that you know her pain? She will be his! God's Will and her own are our only chance!" Sonic then looked at Van Helsing seriously again. "May God give him into my hands" he said "just long enough so I can send his soul to Burning Hell!"

Sonic looked at the silver fox and his wife get ready to leave so they can head towards Castle Dracula, "Van Helsing and Amy are now travelling apart from us towards the port to find Dracula's ship, hoping to catch him before he reaches land and kill him" he thought "I am still fearful, fearful for Amy, for she is now our decoy. Dracula cannot know our plan, as he can read only her mind, but I dread her reaching the castle first"

As the day went on, Amy and Van Helsing rode in the coach towards the castle, as they rode closer and closer, Amy could hear Dracula speaking to her in her mind "Amy" she could hear the Vampire's voice in her head. "…you are near…but you are not alone…"

Soon the silver fox and the pink hedgehog arrived at the area that surrounded Dracula's Castle, in the distance Van Helsing could see a large tall black castle in the hazy air "I know this place!" Amy cried as she stared at the forbidden castle "It is the end of the world!" said Van Helsing "We must rest, it is late child!" "NO!" cried Amy "He needs me we must go on!"

Meanwhile Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles and Espio were running as fast as they could to catch Dracula, they found out that the Vampire had outsmarted them yet again! The Count's gypsies had taken charge of the Vampires box at the port and were now on the road towards his castle.

As they ran Shadow kept cursing "the bastard!" he growled "I will not let him get away after what he did to Rouge!" as Sonic ran alongside Shadow he said "I can't believe the Count has outsmarted us again!" he tried to increase his speed dodging branches and trees as he ran.

"We can't give up!" cried Espio who was holding Shadow's shoulders as he ran "we have to save Amy!"; "We will not let that Count take Amy like he took Rouge!" cried Knuckles who was holding onto Sonic's shoulders. "You said it echidna!" shouted Espio. "Oh God I hope we're not too late!" said Sonic as he again tried to increase his speed.

Meanwhile Van Helsing and Amy stopped at an area outside the castle to rest, Van Helsing selected an area surrounded by walls so the cold wind wouldn't get to them and he built a fire to keep them warm.

Van Helsing walked over to Amy who was staring at the fire murmuring and taking sharp deep breathes, "Eat something child!" said the Silver fox holding out a bowl of broth and bread for the ill-looking pink hedgehog. "I AM NOT HUNGRY!" screamed Amy knocking the food away from herself; she could not bear the sight or smell of food since Dracula had infected her with the vampire curse.

Van Helsing stood away from her as she began to writhe and moan, her body made weird movements and she began to scream and yell as if she was in agony. Van Helsing then felt his head ache as he heard eerie female voices. He could sense there were other vampires around the area.

Amy could sense them strongly, she could hear voices in her head, she then saw faces of young vampire women, first a brown ground squirrel with auburn hair, then a yellow rabbit with blonde hair, then a red fox with brown hair and snakes in it. They were all whispering to her, luring her to the undead life. Their eyes looked into hers hypnotising her with their lustful power.

Amy screamed and writhed more as she saw the women come towards her smiling and whispering words of temptation to her. Van Helsing felt sickened looking at the suffering pink hedgehog, he wished he could just take his knife and put her out of her misery like a suffering cow but he knew that he needed her to end Dracula's reign of undead terror.

Amy then stopped screaming and writhing and looked up at Van Helsing and smiled. "You are so good to me professor" she said "I know Rouge harboured secret desires for you, she told me!" the silver fox's eyes went wide when he heard Amy say that, she wasn't speaking in her normal voice, it was a seductive voice, as if she were asking of something beyond forbidden desires.

Amy walked closer to him, the old fox seemed lost in Amy's seducing green eyes, he seemed so hypnotised by Amy's gaze, he could stop himself, the pretty pink hedgehog then pressed her warm body up against his, Van Helsing then put his hands on her waist and Amy moved up to his lips.

She then kissed the grey fox with a hunger for passionate lust, the seductive vampire side had taken over her body, she could not control it, her mortal self was trapped, in her ears she could hear the Count's brides encouraging her on, and the eerie voices echoed in her ears.

Van Helsing then fell to his knees and began to bury his muzzle into her breast, Amy laughed with ecstasy, she then looked down at the grey fox worshipping her and holding her beautiful figure close. Then Amy looked down at him and her eyes began to glow red, and her fangs began to grow from her mouth, she pulled Van Helsing away from her.

"I will you cut off my head?" she said in a hissing voice, leaning towards him again, "and drive a stake through my heart as you did poor Rouge" she then screamed "YOU MURDERING BASTARD!" she growled, the vampire side had overcome her and she began to attack the old fox trying to bite his neck.

The Count's three brides watched happily and licked their lips; their teeth were getting longer as they watched Amy attack Van Helsing. The Ground Squirrel then began to speak in a seductive voice "yes sister...Take him first!" then the Rabbit and the Fox began to hiss "but leave some sweets for us!" The Silver Fox struggled with the Vampire Amy then pulled a coin with a cross craved in it.

"Not while I live!" he shouted, he lifted up his foot with a brown boot on it and tried to push the hissing and snarling pink hedgehog away from him, "Domine Christos…!" he shouted in prayer "Bless this child! Deliver her from Evil….!" He then pressed the coin against Amy's forehead.

As he did Amy screamed and a hissing noise like the sound of fat burning came from her forehead as the coin burned into her fur and skin, Van Helsing took the coin away from her forehead, there it left a huge red mark with the sign of the cross. Amy felt her forehead, and her fangs went back in and her eyes changed from red back to green. She sat there breathing heavily as if awakening from her trance.

Van Helsing then picked up a flaming torch and began to make a ring around them, making a circle to protect them from the evil that stood outside. "You're safe within the circle!" Van Helsing shouted "I will not lose you! Like we lost Rouge," He then looked up to see the three brides coming towards him hissing and snarling

"You whores of Satan!" he shouted praying and throwing the torch around at them, the brides continued to smile and lick their lips seductively "This is holy ground" screamed Van Helsing, "leave this place now!" the brides edged closer tempting him and their eyes glowed head as their hunger for blood grew strong

"Leave!" Van Helsing continued to scream "leave this ground I command you to leave this place now!" the brides still smiled and snarled as they edged closer, but they couldn't come within the circle as Van Helsing continued to shout prayers and throw fire, they then backed off and began to go towards the horse that pulled their carriage.

As they surrounded the horse growing and snarling, the horse whinnied and reared, but it could not escape the three bloodthirsty women that clawed at it, fangs bared and their eyes glowing red. Van Helsing could only watch in horror as the vampire women began to kill the horse.

"Fuck no!" cried Van Helsing as he watched helplessly from within the ring of fire, "they're killing the horse!" Amy looked up terrified as she saw the slaughter of the horse, and blood flew up from the scene, she burrowed her face in the old fox's chest.

Van Helsing wrapped his arms around her to comfort her "do not fear Miss Amy Rose, it will be our turn…." Amy opened one of her eyes to see the Vampire women slaughter the horse, then closed her eyes again, not wanting to watch the sickening sight.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter ten**

When the sun rose again over the forbidden land of Transylvania, Van Helsing saw his chance to find the vampire women and slaughter them in their sleep. As he walked into the dark cellar of the castle, he then saw three tombs, he had seen where they had disappeared to last night after they killed the horse and now he thought he had found them.

He also saw the sun shining on the tombs, he saw his perfect chance, he walked over and mastering all his strength, he pushed the lid off the top of the tomb, in the first one he saw the beautiful vampire ground squirrel sleeping peacefully. He then pulled out his machete and got ready to strike. "When the sun rises once more" he told himself "they again grow weak! Dracula is weak now, and has no power"

He then brought the machete down on the squirrel's neck and severed her head from her body, as he did; a loud scream filled the tomb. As he beheaded the bride, blood splattered on the tomb walls. Van Helsing then beheaded the rabbit and the fox until he finally had the three heads of the brides in his hand.

As the eerie scream had echoed around the tomb, it had awakened Amy who was sleeping within the burnt circle. She looked up and she saw emerging from the dark part of the castle cellar was the silver fox with blood over his clothes. In one bloody hand he held his machete, and in the other banging against his leg like three sacks of potatoes were the heads of the ground squirrel, the rabbit and the fox.

Van Helsing then looked towards the heavens and screamed "DRACUL!" he then threw the heads of the vampire women into the valley below, "DRACUL!" he screamed again "DRACUL!" Amy looked up at Van Helsing who continued to scream into the air "DRACUL!" his scream echoed all around the castle and through the air.

As the sun began to set later that night, Van Helsing and Amy stood on the edge of the cliff looking out for Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles and Espio who were trying to race after the gypsies carrying the Count's box. Van Helsing stared at the horizon waiting for movement; his mind was filled with thoughts again.

"Killing those women was easy" he thought "when the sun was up, but when the sun lowers again…that will be the ultimate test!" suddenly the wolves began to howl as the sun began to set, Amy opened up her eyes and her ears pricked up, "the wolves!" she cried "do you hear them? They…" she then gasped "professor! He comes...and they are close behind!"

Van Helsing went pale, "our friends!" he looked up at the sun that glowed red over their heads and was slowly lowering over the snowy land of Transylvania, "I fear they may be too late! God Help us!" he pleaded as he saw the two hedgehogs, the echidna and the chameleon running after the carriage that the vampire was in. "They race against the sunset!"

As he was speaking, Sonic and Shadow were trying to pick up their speed to catch up to the carriage, Sonic looked up at the sun setting "we have to hurry Shadow!" he shouted across to his ebony friend, "we must kill him before the sun sets!"

Shadow looked up and he saw the castle getting closer and closer "I will not let that bastard get away!" he shouted, his red eyes glowing. Knuckles then shouted "we're getting close!" he pulled his long rifle off his back whilst holding onto Sonic's shoulders with the other hand. He aimed it at the carriage and fired. As he did, one of the gypsies fell off with a yell as a bullet pierced his back. "Nice aim guardian!" yelled Espio.

Inside the box Dracula could sense the four men trying to get him, he then began to direct his thoughts to Amy "Amy!" he whispered "Amy! You are near, Amy!" as he did, Amy heard his thoughts and she stood on a high area of the cliff. "AMY!" cried Van Helsing as she ran up. "I must go to him!" screamed Amy "he needs me!" "Amy wait!" shouted Van Helsing.

Amy then began to scream and cry out strange curses, waving her arms around as if conjuring the elements, Van Helsing then realised that she had the Count's powers to control the wind, the snow and the rain. As she cursed and screamed huge blizzards of snow rose up around where Sonic and the others were.

Sonic and Shadow tried to dodge them as best they could, but it was difficult, Shadow leapt over the blizzards trying to keep his eyes on the carriage that galloped ahead. As they chased after the box they used their guns and other weapons they had to bring the carriage down.

Knuckles used his large gun, Shadow kept firing chaos spears at the carriage trying to knock the gypsies off and break the box, Espio took out a small knife and threw it at one of the gypsies, as he did the knife struck one of the gypsies who fell off and was dragged along the ground by the carriage.

As the four men tried to bring down the carriage, Dracula writhed and screamed, he wanted to get out of the box and attack Sonic and the others but he couldn't because he was weak when the sun was still in the sky. He kept directing his thoughts to Amy who continued to shout and curse making the sky thunder and the wind blow.

As the snow surrounded the men, Sonic tripped, he slid in the snow, but Knuckles pulled him up and encouraged him to keep running, they couldn't give up now! Not when they were so close! Sonic increased his speed; soon he was almost touching the carriage. He took a deep breath and jumped onto the carriage.

As he made a grab for the vampire's box, one of the gypsies, a black and white bearded badger came towards him brandishing a long whip, Sonic's eyes went wide, he didn't know what to do until suddenly some yellow spears appeared from behind him and struck the gypsy in the chest making him fall off the carriage dead.

Sonic turned to see Shadow who was running close behind; he nodded at the ebony hedgehog who nodded back. Espio then threw another dagger at a yellow coyote gypsy who was trying to stab Sonic and managed to knock him off the carriage and into the valley far below.

They were reaching the castle gates, Sonic held onto the carriage tightly as Knuckles held onto the back, skiing behind and Castle and Espio ran behind them. Amy watched them as they entered the castle still wrestling with the merciless gypsies who were trying to guard the box with their lives.

She picked up the rifle that Knuckles had given her and ran after them "I must go to him!" she screamed "he needs me!" Van Helsing ran after the pink hedgehog that ran towards the castle, her black and green dress and robes flowed behind her as she ran. "Amy Rose!" he called "Amy Rose, wait!"

As Sonic and the others made it into the castle gates, several angry and fearless gypsies jumped out and leapt on them brandishing weapons, but Sonic and the other's didn't hold back. Sonic stood on the carriage trying to get into the box as the sun was setting, fast. Shadow, Espio and Knuckles fought the gypsies; Shadow used his chaos powers, firing spears at every gypsy who came towards him.

Espio used two daggers in his coat slicing and stabbing the gypsies, Knuckles used his long sword and his spiked knuckled fists. Sonic looked up at the sun, it was almost gone, he had to be quick! He lifted a knife and began to cut the ropes and smash it to get to the black vampire bat that lay inside it. But he was stopped by a raven gypsy that came towards him with a sword.

Meanwhile Amy and Van Helsing had made it to the gate and Amy franticly tried to make her way inside, "I must help him!" she screamed holding up the gun "but which one Amy?" yelled Van Helsing "which one?" Amy ran in, and almost stopped dead in her tracks at the four men fighting the fierce merciless gypsies.

Sonic fought the gypsy and snarled at him "You won't stop me from killing that Devil!" he screamed as he fought the gypsy "NOTHING WILL!" Knuckles turned to Sonic fighting the gypsy and ran over. "I'll get him for you…!" he yelled starting to climb on top of the carriage.

But as he did, a gypsy that was nearby ran up behind him and brandished a knife; he ran up behind the echidna and stabbed the blade into his back. Knuckles yelled in agony as the blade was stabbed deep into his back. "KNUCKLES!" screamed Espio. Knuckles was stabbed in the back, but he didn't go down immediately, he turned and punched the gypsy with his spiked fist killing him.

Sonic managed to get the gypsy off the carriage and he immediately began to crack it open with his knife, as he did the sun disappeared, filling the area in darkness, as soon as the sun disappeared, Dracula burst out of the box, sending wooden splinters everywhere.

As Dracula appeared, growling and snarling, with his wings opened up on his back and his clawed hand was aimed towards Sonic, but Sonic moved quickly and slashed the black vampire bat's throat. "NNNNOOOOOOO!" screamed Amy as the blood pumped from the black bat's throat. Shadow then saw the bat appear growling and his fangs brandished, even though Sonic had slashed his throat, it didn't seem to bring him down.

"You bastard!" he screamed, his hands glowing yellow "you murdered Rouge!", he threw some yellow spears at Dracula and they caught his large left black wing. The Black Bat screamed in agony as the spears slashed his wing. Knuckles staggering from his fatal wound took out his long sword again and drove it through the black vampire bat's chest. "YOU'LL…!" he screamed gasping "WILL…NEVER HAVE HER!"

The Black Bat's eyes glowed and he threw the echidna to the side, there the echidna lay choking, some of his blood ran from the corner of his mouth. The bat's eyes glowed again "you…" he growled "will not be the ones…to destroy me…!" Amy then ran over and tried to defend him as Sonic, Shadow, and Van Helsing came towards the bleeding vampire bat who collapsed onto the ground spluttering and writhing as he grew weak from the loss of his blood.

"NO!" she screamed brandishing the gun "AMY!" cried Sonic "what…?" Amy held the gun up aiming it at the men, Espio ran to Knuckles's side, who lay there choking and spluttering from his mortal wound. Amy pointed the gun at the men "When my time comes…" she said "will you do the same to me?"

The three men said nothing; they all refused to move afraid that Amy would fire the gun at them. "WILL YOU?" Amy screamed. Sonic's ears flopped down and he tried to plead with Amy "Amy…" he said gently, Shadow didn't want to listen to reason. His mind was still filled from when Dracula killed Rouge. With his eyes blazing and his hands glowing yellow he ran towards the bloody black bat ready to fire his spears at him.

"NO!" Sonic shouted grabbing Shadow, causing his hand to aim at the ground where the spears struck, "let them go!" said Sonic "what?" said Shadow with a growl "Our work is finished! Her's is just beginning!" Amy kept the gun on the men and backed away, the bat then crawled through a wooden door and Amy followed him.

Espio was still on the ground cradling Knuckle's who was all bloody and coughing up his own blood, "Professor!" he cried to Van Helsing "Knuckles…he's…" he shook the echidna's body "Knuckles!" he shouted "Knuckles!" Knuckles looked up at the men and choked, then he went limp in Espio's arms.

"Let him rest Espio" said the grey fox sadly "let him sleep in peace" Van Helsing then turned to Shadow and Sonic who looked at Knuckles with sadness, then back at where Dracula and Amy had disappeared to, Espio started to weep over the dead echidna's body as he held him in his arms. "We have all become God's mad men" Van Helsing whispered bowing his head.

Meanwhile Amy had pulled Dracula's body inside the building, which turned out to be the chapel and alter, she had pulled him onto the alter and began to weep uncontrollably. "My Love" Amy sobbed.

Dracula looked up at the weeping pink hedgehog, "where is my God…" he choked "he has forsaken me" Amy looked down at the bloodstained black bat and continued to weep. "You cannot leave me!" she sobbed "I want to be with you always" "it is finished" the Black Bat whispered, his red eyes filling with tears as he looked up at Amy.

Amy continued to sob "no" she whispered, she leaned forward and kissed Dracula's lips that were slowly quivering as his strength was weakening. "no please…" Amy sobbed "I love you…" more tears rolled down her beautiful face. As she said those words, the alter candles lit up and a heavenly light appeared from behind the large cross on the alter and shone on Dracula's face.

Amy looked up at the cross, and she then realised, "Here as I stand in the presence of God" she thought as tears rolled down her cheeks, "I understand now how my love can release us all from the powers of darkness" she looked down at the bleeding bat "our love is stronger than death"

Dracula looked up at Amy his long black hair which was covered in his blood from where Sonic had slashed his throat shone, and his red eyes shone with sparkling tears. "Mortal love has no hold on us" he whispered "ours will last all eternity" the tears then began to fall, "release me…" he whispered "please Amy" he whispered "give me peace…"

Amy shut her eyes letting more tears fall, she then grabbed the sword and thrust it hard and deeper into the Black Vampire Bat's chest, as she did the blade made a crashing noise as it hit the stone floor. The Black Bat chocked as the blade went through his heart, he then looked up and went silent and his wings flopped on the ground lifelessly.

Amy then felt a burning pain on her forehead from where Van Helsing had placed the coin with the crucifix on, she lifted her hand to touch it, and realised it was gone. She looked down again at the lifeless Black Vampire Bat and leaned forward to kiss him, tears rolling down her cheeks. She then pulled away and continued to stare at his body. She then grabbed the sword and pulled it out of his chest.

She then lifted the sword and brought it down onto his neck, she then hacked off his head; it made a horrific whack as the blade cut through his flesh and bone. Amy broke down again as Dracula's head rolled to one side as it was separated from his body. As soon as Amy chopped off his head, she looked up where Dracula had been looking, and she saw a ceiling painting which glowed in a heavenly light.

As she continued to weep, she suddenly felt some strong arms encircle her, she turned to see who it was, and she saw her husband Sonic, "Sonic!" she cried throwing her arms around her. "Amy!" cried Sonic also beginning to cry, he looked at his wife's eyes, the vampire signs had gone from her face, she was safe.

"He's dead" Amy whispered tearfully, "oh Amy" whispered Sonic "I almost thought I lost you, I love you so much! I'll never leave you again" Amy held her husband close to her and sobbed "I love you too" she whispered.

Outside the Chapel, Van Helsing, Shadow and Espio watched as Amy wept over Dracula's body and Sonic trying to comfort her. "He's dead" said Espio; "she killed him" Shadow looked at Espio, his red eyes filled with tears.

"We have finally defeated him" he whispered "Amy was able to kill him, and release him" Van Helsing looked solemnly at the purple chameleon and the black hedgehog, "what happens now?" said Espio. Van Helsing bowed his head. "We want no proofs" he said "we ask none to believe us"

Shadow looked at Sonic and Amy then at Van Helsing "Van Helsing?" he asked "God be thanked that all has not been in vain…" said the old silver fox silently "the curse has passed away" Shadow and Espio looked at Van Helsing and then again at Sonic and Amy and the dead Black Bat then they bowed their heads sadly. Then they slowly turned to walk away from the chapel.

In the chapel Amy buried her head into Sonic's shoulder and continued to cry over what she had done. She looked at the Black Vampire Bat's bloody headless body and then looked up again at the painting above her head.

She saw the Black Vampire Bat, smiling with his wings open on his back flying up towards the light holding a beautiful pink Hedgehog in his arms, Amy smiled through her tears, knowing that the Dracula had found peace and was now with his beloved Elizabeta, together for all eternity, bound by a love that would never die and that she was free one more.

**The End**


End file.
